Undeniable Love
by Traviesak1
Summary: Alexa is the rich girl who can't stand the thought of marrying someone poor, but she will have to learn how to love with the heart and not status behind. Kai is a rich guy that pretends to be poor, so girls would love him for him and not for the money. These two will have to work together to save themselves from trouble along the way. Will Alexa fall for Kai?
1. Chapter 1: Get it Started

Hey everyone! This is my first fan-fiction. I welcome any comment or review ! Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Chapter 1: Get it Started

* * *

The wind was briskly outside the house window. Showing signs that a storm was coming. The seventeen-year old girl trying to fall back asleep. Her chocolate brown eyes seem to want to stay open. After moments, her eyelids finally begin to grow heavy. She thought that she could still have some sleep before the morning came. When she finally close her eyes, the alarm clock begin to beep. She sighed to herself and knew it was time to get up. She decided to get up and  
take a quick shower to fully wake herself up. The girl dry her midnight blue hair up and put it up in a ponytail. After, her morning routine, she exited the bathroom and grab her changing clothes. Ripped jeans, tube blue shirt, white sandals with a short white jacket. She look herself in the mirror, admiring herself in the big round mirror in her big room. The pink covers hanging loosely on top of the bed. The pillows slowly falling down. The blankets in a mess. The brown-eyed girl grab her purse and exited out the room. Outside her room, her maids were cleaning around the house, cooking some breakfast for the young lady to eat.

" Do you want to eat some breakfast?", the black hair maid ask.

"No thanks Luz." The girl named Alexa replied.

Alexa exited out of the big mansion and climb on her 2012 brand-new lime green Mustang. She turn up her stereo and rolled the windows down, ready to start the day. Alexa was the rich and popular girl, who had a million friends. But her parents were never home, always traveling. She hardly spend time with them. Alexa saw the big high school from the distance. Her school was Samuel V. and it was in Los Angeles, California. Many expensive cars were park in the huge parking lot. Fancy tall fences surrounded the school, trees and flowers planted all across. Alexa finally found a empty spot. As soon as the motor stop, she saw some of her friends. Ash a seventeen-year girl with long brown hair. She had green eyes and a small waist. She was wearing a pink boutique dress with some chic white sandals. Long earring hanging from her ears, makeup decor her face. A cute hair bow place on her head. Next, to come was her friend Day, she was a year younger than her. She was wearing a light blue peacock dress, with some silver sandals. On her hand, was a silver pocket. Her short red hair flowing loosely with some curls. She was wearing some silver hoops and lip gloss.

"Day, Ash where is Dan?"

The brown-eyed ask her friends, as she was searching for Dane. As she was searching she bump into someone. Her face hit someone hard tone chest.

" Watch where you are going loser." She said as she look up.

She noticed the boy. He was around her age, two-toned blue hair, pale skin, a black earring on his right ear, beautiful stormy grey eyes. He was wearing some jeans, black shirt, black shoes and his blue bag loosely in his shoulder. His face serious with no hint of any emotions.

"Whatever!" he replied" you was the first one that bump into me."

"Watch how you talk to me I am Alexa Retz."Alexa told the mystery boy as she was getting up.

"I don't care you are, it was still your fault."He replied.

The seventeen-year old just left as she pass a group of boys. In the back of her mind, the same question kept popping up, who was that guy?

* * *

Please Review...Thanks


	2. Chapter 2 Gotta be You

chapter 2: Gotta be You

* * *

Alexa took a long way to class wondering who was that guy? Her thoughts were broken when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She could tell who it was just be his scent.

"I miss you so much baby." she told her boyfriend Dan.

Dan was a tall guy, well-build, a year older than her. He was a soccer player with green eyes. He had dark brown spike up hair. And also very rich. His family own many hotels around the world. Dan was a popular guy who thought he was better than anyone else.

"I do to." He said giving her a quick kiss. She started to play with the collar of his shirt, letting the soft material hit her hand. She quietly observed his cute outfit. He was wearing a white polo shirt with some brown shorts, and white polo shoes. Alexa pressed herself closer to Dan, she wanted to smell his scent. The scent of an expensive cologne.

"I heard you had a problem with a loser." Dan said.

"Yeah, just a loser asking for some money." She said back.

In the back of her mind, she kept wondering who was that guy.

After a long morning, she was finally near lunch. Her tummy making noises, she was so happy when she heard the bell ring. Alexa made her way to the cafeteria, skipping 3 or 4 students along the way. A princess never wait she thought. She grab some pasta with a wheat bread, some fruit and a bottle of water. She made her way to the senior seats, eyeing her food along the way. She was really close until someone push her tray making her pasta splash all over her outfit. The bread on the floor and the fruit stuck to her clothes. She was really angry now. She look up and saw the same guy from this morning.

"You idiot watch where you are going, you ruin my outfit and you are going to pay for this." She said at the boy.

The boy grab a napkin trying to help Alexa clean off but she just slap his hand away.

"I was trying to help but forget you princess." He stated as turn around and walk away.

Alexa grab him by the arm and made him turn around. In a single moment her hand made contact with cheek. Everyone in the cafeteria staring at them. The crowd gasping at what just happen. Alexa was about to slap him again but the boy grab her hand and pull her close.

"Don't you dare hit me again, it was a accident and it was your fault like also mine, okay princess." The boy said with the red finger prints on his cheek. He let of her hand and started walking again.

She wanted to slap him so hard, to make him pay for everything that had happen. Just as her friends were coming to support her. A boy with yellow hair approach her.

"Sorry about Kai, and it wasn't his fault, I accidentally push him and he bump into you." The yellow hair boy said.

Today was a bad day for Alexa. But she was a bit relief when her friends let her borrow some clothes. She was heading toward her last class Marriage/Child class. She was tired and ready to go home. She was about to sit down when she saw the boy named Kai again.

"Class I want you to welcome Mr. Kai Hiwatari to this school." The teacher said " please sit near the empty side beside Ms. Retz."

No, Alexa said to herself, today was her day and now it got ruin by Hiwatari. As Kai was going to sit down, he stop near her seat and whisper "What is wrong princess can't have what you want."

"Hiwatari move away from my seat." She whisper back.

After a second he when to her seat. What a loser she thought. The girls were looking around eyeing him. Please he was a poor idiot, he can't even probably afford a car like mine she said to herself. I wonder how he can even afford this school, maybe charity she thought again. Alexa had enough with all this but maybe tomorrow her day would be better.

She was excited when she heard the bell to go home. Making her way to the parking lot she spotted Hiwatari with a group of boys around his age. One with very long black hair, one with short navy hair wearing a hat, the same boy with the yellow hair and a shorter boy with brown short hair.

She climb on her Mustang and boost up her radio making sure she was noticed by them. She could tell that all of them were poor. Alexa made her way to the exit and roll out.

"Kai what is wrong with that chick." The boy with the black long hair said to Kai.

"I don't know, she thinks she is better than everyone else." He respond. But in the back of his mind, he was trying to figure Alexa out. This chick is different he thought.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3 Rude Boy

3rd chapter: Rude Boy

* * *

Alexa was tired, arriving to a empty mansion, where only her maids were there. She miss her parents, but she knew they were working. Her parents were Jake and Alice Retz. Two of the most famous people in the world. Her father ran a huge company"Retz Enterprise" and her mother was in charge of many fashion boutiques. She set her bag in her room. And grab some clothes to change. She hear some maids calling her to come down. Her life could be boring without her friends. Alexa love going shopping and outdoor. But lately her friends were busy. After dinner, she took a shower, ready to hit the bed. Her mind was still thinking about that loser that wanted to make her life miserable. She knew that she wasn't going to let him get away.

* * *

Kai arrived to his house, pushing the buttons to the big entrance gate. His house was one of the biggest on the street. Tall fences and trees surrounded the beautiful house. A big pool in the back yard. The house made from bricks. Huge windows decorated the house, allowing access to the beautiful landscape. He park his gray Aston Martin one 77 in the front yard. As he enter his house, he smell the wonderful scents from the kitchen. He knew that his mother Kali was home cooking homemade meals. His father Shun was probably running the Hiwatari Company.

"Kai I am glad you are home." His mother said coming out of the kitchen. Her long midnight blue hair tied in a bow. She was wear an apron to not mess her neat outfit.

"Hi mom." Kai said as he gave her a quick kiss." I am going to change and I will come back to eat."

Kai left the area and when up to his room. Grazing at every picture up the stairs. He set his bag in his room. Throwing himself in the king size bed. Liking the feeling of the soft dark blue cover under him. His room was always clean. A 50 in plasma television on one side, the large bed on the other and his closet near the corner. A large desk with his laptop and Ipad. He pull out from his pocket his Iphone to check the time. The number 4:30 were on the screen. He change clothes and head out to eat. After his afternoon routine, he took a shower and when straight to bed. Alexa is such a drama queen he thought but she was also missing something else in her life. His eyes felt heavy and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

Alexa was about to park in the favorite spot, she froze when she saw a gray Aston Martin one 77 park there. She took a look at the car. It was beautiful and new. Whoever car it was, had great taste. But then she realized that they were park in her spot. She got off the car and yell for the owner. No one appear but the loser Hiwatari. "Of course it is not his car" she thought.

"What is wrong princess, liking the view." He said looking straight at her.

"Whatever Hiwatari, we know that this is not your car, only in your dreams you could afford something like this." She said.

"You are right princess this is not my car, but this spot is also not your." He replied walking away.

She was pissed, a loser like him mess with her. No one took her spot, there was nothing she can do about it. She took a empty side and climb out. Kai Hiwatari was pushing her buttons and he was going to pay. In lunch, she notice him sitting with a group of boys. He was talking and carry on. His hate everything about him, his smile, his hair, his beautiful color eyes, wait did she thought beautiful she meant ugly color eyes. She saw many girls approached his table, maybe asking for his number. She just roll her eyes at their fake love. As soon as she got chance she approached him with a milk carton in her hand.

"Kai can I have your number?" She ask in her fake innocent tone.

"I don't a phone." He said turning around. As soon as he turn around, she let the milk drip from the carton to his hair down to his blue shirt.

"Stupid idiot!" He said leaving the cafeteria.

She turn around and told his homeboys this" Make sure to tell him that no one mess with Alexa Retz."

Alexa left out the cafeteria with a smile on her face. Is not over Hiwatari she thought, just the beginning.

* * *

Kai ran to the nearest bathroom. The milk was really stick to his hair. He quickly wash it off. And took of his shirt revealing some muscles, lucky he had a tank top under. "Princess the war has just begun he thought leaving out the bathroom heading for his last class.

As, he enter his last class, he notice many girls staring at him with dreamy eyes. He just simply ignore them and kept walking to his seat. He saw the princess holding her beloved boyfriend's hand at the classroom door. He took a seat in front of her and as she was walking he set his foot out for her to trip. Alexa lost her unbalance and fell to the ground. The dirt staining her pants and her shirt. She knew who did it too. As she got up so did he.

"I know it was you dick."she said trying to hit him. Kai dodge all the hits. He grab her by the waist and did something unexpected. He place his mouth upon her, giving her a quick kiss.

"Watch out who you mess with princess because you can end up burning yourself.l" He said after he released her.

Alexa froze recalling the kiss, Kai Hiwatari made a big mistake kissing her.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks


	4. Chapter 4 Show Out

Chapter 4: Show Out

* * *

Alexa was heading to school listening to her favorite songs on her radio. She was recalling how Hiwatari had embarrassed her in front of everyone. She heard many girls whispering shit about her. Hiwatari was going to pay what she done. But one thing she can say is that he is not a bad kisser. She park her car and headed for the school. She grab some bacon in the cafeteria and started to walk toward where her boyfriend Dan was. Her pink skirt ruffles moving with every step she took. Dan was sitting with some boys. He look good dress in some ripped jeans, v neck blue shirt and some brown sandals. She was heading there until she spotted her least favorite person Hiwatari. He was sitting with some friends. The same ones from the past days. Who where they? Hiwatari was wearing jeans with a grey shirt and some tennis shoes. His eyes were close, maybe thinking of something. As, she was walking by, she saw his beautiful grey eyes open. His face looking straight at her, like he could read her mind. Anger flash through her as she remember the kiss.

"Kai there goes your girl." She heard the boy with the navy hair and hat say.

"That witch is not my girl." He replied back.

She knew she had to make Kai pay for that kiss. Only her boyfriend kiss her. As she was about to go and get close to him. She saw Dan approached her.

"Hiwatari." She heard Dan say.

Kai made no attempt to talk back to Dan.

" Listen when I talk to you, leave my girl alone." Dan said really close to Kai. Kai was about to walk out when Dan grab him and punch in him face.

"Dumb ass you better get this through your head, don't touch her or kiss her or else.

Kai lift his head wiping the blood from his mouth.A slightly smirk on his pale face.

"What is wrong; jealous, ask her who kiss better, because I know she still remember the kiss." Kai replied. In a single moment, Dan was in the ground. Kai hit him several times. Dan was getting his butt kick by Kai. Alexa couldn't believe this, her baby and Hiwatari were fighting.

"Stop Hiwatari," she said slapping him in his face when his friend got a hold of him.

"You need your witch, to fight for you." Kai said.

"Fuck You," Dan replied trying to get loose of his homeboys' hands.

"Dan please calm down, he is not worth it." Alexa said to her boyfriend as they walk out the cafeteria.

* * *

"Kai are you okay." The boy with the long black hair said.

"Yeah Ray." Kai replied.

"Kai what happen back there with that boy," the boy with yellow hair ask.

" That fucker Dan running his mouth Max." Kai replied.

"Is all because of that girl right?" Tyson a boy with navy color hair and hat ask.

"Yeah!" was Kai simple respond.

Later on Kai, head toward his last class. Ready to end the day. Lucky his face was still perfect. He really hate his school. Kai was force to come back to California. He was actually born here but he grew up in Russia and later he met his best friends in Tokyo, Japan. Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray were his crew. He was so glad when he was able to bring them back to California with him. He knew he would not be lonely. As he enter the class, he noticed Alexa was there. Kai just stroll pass her. As he was walking by her desk, she notice him. "Hiwatari leave Dan alone or I am going to make your life a living hell," she whispered. Kai just grunt and kept walking.

"Class remember your permission slip to the trip to Paris in three weeks," the teacher announced.

Alexa was excited about the trip. She was going to spend 2 weeks in Paris. The bad thing about is her boyfriend wasn't nor her friends were going there.

"Class today we have a small project, we are going to act like marry couple." The teacher said. "Here is the list." She continued. June and Julio, Mari and Max, Kai and Alexa, and the teacher continue.

Alexa heart skip a beat, stuck with a loser like Hiwatari. "I am not going to be partner with idiot." Alexa yell.

"Sorry Alexa the decision has been made." The teacher said.

Alexa was pissed about this whole thing.

"What is wrong princess, you can't act." Kai said.

Here is your situation: The marriage is slowly tearing apart but John still want to save his marriage.

"Action!" the teacher yell.

John." Nina stop with the yelling don't you see that our marriage is slowly falling down."

Nina." Is your fault, you are never home."

John,"is because of my work, I still love Nina, like the day we met.

Kai and Alexa look each in the eyes, there face getting closer and closer. In a instance their lips touch. Alexa wanted to forget about everything. His lips felt so prefect against her. They were smooth and soft. She couldn't denied that the kiss felt good. The moment was broke when she felt Kai pull away. She cover her mouth and slap him in the face.

"Don't you dare touch me again or else." Alexa said.

"Your threats don't mean anything to me, a bunch of empty words." Kai said taking his seat.

* * *

The sun was shining outside. It was Saturday, so Alexa didn't went to school. She was a bit of relief. So many things had happen at school since Kai came. She hated the boy. His kisses were good she must admit. But she had promise herself that she would not fall for him. He was not worth it and plus her parent would never allow it. But she knew she love her boyfriend. She was taking a swim in her pool. The fresh water felt good against her warm skin. She heard footsteps coming from the entrance she Dan there in some shorts.

"Hey babe." He said getting in the pool.

"Hey!" she said back. In a moment Dan was kissing her with passion. His tongue inside her mouth. She felt herself moaning. His hands roaming her body. She felt him kiss her neck and started to untied her swim suit.

"No Dan, I am not ready." She said to him.

"What is your problem?" He said grabbing his stuff and left her house.

Alexa was a bit disappointed about what happen with Dan but it was her choice. After the moment she went upstairs to her room to change her clothes, ate some dinner and when to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Kai for some reason.

-2 weeks later-

* * *

Please Review...Thanks


	5. Chapter 5 Catching my breath

Chapter 5: Catching my breath

* * *

The sunlight was peeking through Alexa pink curtains. The sun shining on her semi-tan complexion face. She was already awake. Her stomach flutter with excitement, as she recalled the trip to Paris. It was going to be excited. She pack her suitcase a day before. It was going to be a long trip. She pack her phone, Ipod , favorite book and some magazines just in case. She grab her towel and headed for the bathroom. She took a fresh shower, afterward flat iron her hair and headed back to her room to grab her clothes. She pick a short light blue dress, some long silver earring, some makeup on her face, and silver sandals. She headed out ready. Her driver drove Alexa to school, since she didn't wanted her car to be left for days in the parking lot. Alexa saw her teacher starting to load the students to the bus. First it was the bus then the airplane travel. As she was climbing on the bus the teacher ask her a paper indicating her who was her trip partner. " Seat A-12 Partner Kai Hiwatari," she thought. She couldn't believe that she was stuck with Hiwatari. She had enough of him; embarrassed her, kiss her, fight her boyfriend. She saw him sitting in the assigned seat. Sometimes she wishes he would just go back where he came from. She noticed his outfit. A green short sleeve shirt, plain jeans, and some black tennis shoes.

"Hiwatari I want the seat near the window, so move." She said looking straight at him.

"Sorry witch, I was here first." Kai replied.

"Move I said or I will sit on you." Alexa told him again.

"Do what you want witch." He answer.

"I am not a witch and you are going to move." She stated back.

Alexa sat on Kai's lap, her face dangerously close to him. She could smell the sweet aroma of soap and a bit of cologne. His beautiful grey eyes looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine witch." He said holding her by the waist and moving her off his lap.

Alexa smiled to herself, score one for her she thought. While Kai said to himself," The princess thinks she run this, I don't think so."

Alexa turn on her Ipod and plug her earphones. After a moment she felt her eyes grow heavy. She was falling asleep.

Kai was tired too, they have being on the road for a least 2 hours. The princess had fallen a sleep a while ago. He roll his head, to relax a bit. He check his Iphone to see it was 9:30. He forgot to take his backpack off, and as he was about to take it off he hear a loud noise. Kai felt back to his seat, his back hit the hard seat cover. Fire and smoke surrounded the bus. He body was arching, but he force his body to move. Turning around he saw Alexa beside him.

"Alexa wake up." Kai said shaking her.

Alexa felt her head ache, as she open her eyes she found out that she was surrounded by smoke. She heard someone beside her say her name.

"Kai is that you." she said.

"Yeah now lets get out of here," he replied. Getting a hold of her hand, Kai quickly found the back door. He grab on to Alexa's hand like she was his life. They ran a save distance, getting away from the burning bus.

* * *

"Teacher where is Kai and Alexa." the students ask. "In there." The teacher said and started running toward the bus. Before the teacher could make it to the bus. The bus exploded. Many of the students running in fear, cuts and burns on their body and face, but all of them were alright.

* * *

Kai was heading back when he saw that the bus exploded. He ran back, and protect Alexa with his life holding her and protecting her from the burning flames. Pieces of the bus were launched everywhere, but luckily the teens were save. After the moment, they both got up and started walking toward some mountains. Alexa was tired her body ache with every step. She couldn't believe what had happen her teacher and classmates were dead. She felt liquid running down her leg. She saw some blood coming from a cut near her knee.

"You want to rest." Kai said.

"No lets keep going." She replied.

"But what about your leg, let me bandage it." Kai said.

" I don't need anything from you." She said.

Truth was, she was scary, Kai was her the only person she could count on. But she too stubborn too admit it.

"Fine princess, bleed to death." Kai said.

"Okay I will, so I can get away from you." She stated.

Kai started to walk faster than her, her leg bother her with every step she took again, leaving a trail of blood.

"Okay whatever Hiwatari just hurry up." She said giving up.

In a moment, Kai wrap up her leg and she felt a bit better.

They started walking again and until they saw a village. The village was pretty small houses and buildings. A dirty tail leading into the village. The house made up of adobe saw many stores, bars, houses, poor people walking. Kai was dirty and tired. Luckily his still had his backpack and some clothes with him.

"My feet hurt and my Gato sandals are getting dirty, my dress is ruin." Alexa stated.

Kai just rolled his eyes, he was struck with that girl. Alexa was relief when they finally spotted a hotel. It wasn't a very fancy hotel but right now anything would do. As they enter the hotel they found a man with brown hair. He was wearing a grey collar shirt, with some brown pants and black shoes. He was tall and around the mid-thirties.

" Good Day, welcome to hotel La Ville young couple." The man said.

The teens blush and turn away from each other until Kai said,"We are not a couple and extracting where are we?"

Young people welcome to Village Bricks, Nevada and I am the hotel manager Bern." The manager said shaking the teens' hands.

"Nevada!" both teen thought.

"Do you need a room to sleep in." The hotel manager said.

"Yes please, two separate rooms." Kai stated.

"Let me check," said Bern leaving to check a computer.

" I am sorry, the only thing we have is a room with a queen side bed." Bern said.

"What, check again!" Alexa stated.

"I did miss, and I am sorry, Bern replied.

"It will do." Kai finally spoke up.

Alexa saw Kai hand the man some money and then they both left to the room. "He better sleep on the floor," she thought. The room was a medium size, the middle in the middle of the bed. White sheets spread on top of the bed. The room was made for a couple honeymoon. A simple grey rug and tall windows on the other side. The white curtains handing freely. A small bathroom on a corner.

"Enjoy your stay." a man that took them to there room said.

He close the door, and the teens were all alone.

"I am going to take a shower." Kai stated and took some clothes from his bag. He disappeared into the bathroom.

"I don't have any clothes and I really need to take a shower," Alexa thought. "I can't believe that I have to borrow some clothes from that loser of Hiwatari, only one night." She thought again.

* * *

Please Review!..Thanks


	6. Chapter 6 Feel this moment

chapter 6: Feel this moment

* * *

The water falling while Kai took a long shower. His muscles hurt, but he was okay. The was droplets sliding down his form abs. His hair weighted down by the water. He was glad the hotel had soaps and fresh towels. He was trying to figure out how him and Alexa are going back to California. He wanted to return her back home. "Alexa is a drama queen," he thought smiling to himself. He turn the water off and dry himself. He was glad that he didn't took off this backpack. He found some short and boxer. But now the princess didn't have any clothes but the ones she is wear. Kai open the bathroom, he found the girl sitting in the bed probably thinking to herself. Her chain of thoughts were broken when she heard the bathroom door closed. Alexa took a look at Kai. His hair turn darker with the water, the water droplets sliding down slowly in those very form abs. His beautiful grey eyes. She shake her head and stand up and headed for the bathroom.

"Hiwatari I need some clothes from you loser." Alexa told Kai

"How about no, that is your way of asking." Kai replied.

"Whatever I am not saying please or thank-you, Alexa stated storming in the bathroom.

After a long shower, she noticed her clothes were dirty. She will not beg Hiwatari for clothes. In a moment, she came out in a towel. Kai glance at her but quickly turn around.

"Put some clothes on princess." Kai said.

"I don't have any clothes idiot." She replied.

"Oh well then not my fault." Kai said back.

Alexa had enough and when for Kai backpack. She was about to get a hold of it. When she felt some strong arms wrap around her waist. She turn around facing Kai. There face extremely close to each other." I can feel Kai hot breath mixing with mine, I can smell the freshness of his skin," Alexa thought. In seconds there face were getting closer and closer until there lips touch. Alexa close her eyes enjoying the kiss. The way his mouth move against her, how he hold her close. She wanted to stay like this forever. She felt this tongue pass her lips. Alexa couldn't believe she was making out with Hiwatari. He is a great kisser by the way. Butterflies flutter in her stomach. Her towel begin to fall slowly, he begin to kiss her neck. She couldn't believe herself she knew it was wrong but her body respond to his touch. They slowly move to the bed. She knew the towel had fallen. Kai kisses leaving trails on her. She wanted those kisses so bad, like she was ill and he was the medicine He gave her one last kiss and stop. He froze and move off her.

"I am sorry Alexa I should had stop myself." He said grabbing a shirt and his shoes and exit the room.

Alexa grab the towel and cover herself. It was her fault too but why did she felt hurt when he stop and left. She had always promise herself to stay pure until marriage with Dan ,but what about Kai, she was willing. She headed to his backpack and grab a blue shirt. The shirt was like a knee dress to her. She like the smell and feeling to it. She grab some of his shorts and put them on. She lay on one side of the the blanket and cover herself, minutes later she fell asleep.

* * *

Kai closed the door to the room. He was angry with himself, for losing control. "Alexa must hate him now" he thought. He keep walking and exiting the hotel. Lights were turn on all around. He saw the bar filled with many people and decided that he needed a drink. He enter the bar, the smell of heavy smoke and alcohol surround him. The sound of loud music playing in the background. Many men gave him a warning look and some women gave him a flirty smile. He sat in a table and order a shot. He felt small feminine hands roaming his chest and she kiss his neck. He turn around and saw a girl around his age. She was wearing a red/black small skirt with some black fishnet legging, black tall boots, and a red halter shirt. She had curly black hair and heavy make-up.

"Hey handsome need some company?" the girl said

"No thanks." he replied.

"But you seen lonely." she said again kissing him in the corner of his mouth.

"I don't need company right now." Kai said.

"Let me help you forget about everything and everyone, the black-hair girl said kissing his ear.

Kai gently push her off and and said," I have a wife waiting at home" and left.

Kai when back to the hotel and enter his room. He saw Alexa uncover, the blanket hanging loosely on the edge of the bed. He quietly cover her, he heard her whisper his name in her sleep. He grab another blanket and cover himself up and lay on the other side of the bed. Morning had came and Alexa was waking up. She felt someone beside her. She turn her head and saw Kai sleeping. He was so peaceful the way his chest rise with every breath she got up and head for the bathroom. Kai heard the bathroom door close and got grab some clothes and change. He waited for Alexa to come out and he when in.

After a moment, she saw him coming out.

"Kai, about last night, I am sorry it was my fault too, I am not mad at you." Alexa said.

"I am sorry and it don't matter no more and I am going to buy you some clothes." He said.

Alexa was a bit disappointed to hear him say it don't matter no more, she open her mouth to say a simple okay. And Kai left. She was bored so she decided to take a shower.

* * *

Kai found a small clothes shop. Of course what happen to him yesterday matter, he love the feeling of her lips of his. But what if all this was just lust, not love. He didn't wanted to hurt her feelings, to tear her apart. He found some denim shorts, tank-tops, undergarments, and sandals and brought them all for her. He return back to the hotel and gave her the clothes. Alexa scream in delight when she saw the clothes and price tags.

"I love the clothes Kai." Alexa said hugging himself.

"Change and lets go out for breakfast." He said.

She quickly change in the clothes and they both headed out to a restaurant. They walk quietly down the village until they spotted a small restaurant. They enter the place and took a booth. Alexa order some eggs, hash-browns, bacon, and waffles and some orange juice. While Kai order a omelette, a hash-browns and pancakes with a lemonade. They ate quietly and Kai pay for the meal.

As they were walking back. Alexa spotted a payphone. " I am going home," she thought. She ask Kai for some coins and headed toward the payphone. "She is going home," he thought. Alexa anxiety grab the phone and dial her house number _"Ring" "Ring"_

* * *

_Is Alexa and Kai be able to return home? What will happen to Alexa and Kai afterwards?_

Please Review... Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 I will survive

Chapter 7: I will survive

* * *

Alexa wait for someone to pick up the phone. She heard the phone ring and ring.

"I wonder why they don't pick up?" Alexa said to Kai.

"Hang up and dial again Alexa." Kai respond and hand her some more coins.

-Alexa's House-

One of the maid said." Luz can you get the phone maybe is the boss calling."

Luz said," I can't find the phone where is it?"

After a few moments, when she found the phone, she answer it but there was no body on the line.

"Who was it?" ask the maid.

"No one answer." Luz said.

* * *

Alexa was about to dial again when she felt Kai push her out the way. In a moment, she was about to ask what happen, when she saw the payphone explode. Soldiers dress in blue crowed the streets while riding horses and carrying rifles.

"Alexa run!" Kai yelled.

She started to follow after him, people running in fear away from the soldiers. They pass a cage full of people, where were they going? Who is doing all this? Alexa started to lose her speed, her legs were starting to get tired. Kai saw the girl loose her speed, so he got a hold of her hand. They started to run some more hiding from the soldiers that want to capture them. They ran down a narrow street until they hit dead end.

"Stay behind me Alexa." Kai said protecting Alexa with his body. The soldiers started to approached them.

"What do we have here a guy and his girlfriend?" one soldier said.

Kai try to fight them off, but they were too much. One of them hit Kai and knock him down and another one hit Alexa and in a instead she fell to the ground.

-Minutes later-

Kai slowly open his grey eyes. His head ache and he felt like he was moving in a van. He saw around and notice people beside him, Alexa was also there too. She was still unconscious. All the people in here where the same one from the village.

"Alexa wake up." Kai said calmly.

Alexa felt heavy, she open her eyes. She saw Kai face.

"Kai I am glad you are okay." she said hugging him.

"Yeah, but now we are capture and going to a unknown place." He said back.

Alexa place her head in his shoulder. She miss home and her old life. Now, everything was going to change her life and the only person there for her was Kai Hiwatari.

Kai knew that she wanted to return home, but now they were capture. He will protect her with his life, while he still live. He calmly rub her back. She soon fell asleep. The trip was long but soon the destination was near. From the afar, he saw a big village surrounded by tall walls. He saw the big gate being open. The van stop and soon he heard voices outside the van.

"Alexa wake up." Kai said

Alexa rubbed her eyes and got up. Kai hold her hand and both got out the van. They saw many people line up and passing through metal detectors. "Move alone," the soldiers yell. They were many soldiers guarding in the place. "Brother and Sister or Husband and Wife," Alexa heard soldiers said. Two young people said brother and sister and they got separated. Alexa wanted to stay with Kai, so she was going to say husband and wife. The cried of children were heard, people saying goodbyes or yelling others crying. Soon it was their turn,"brother/sister or husband/wife," the soldiers said. Alexa respond quickly," husband and wife. She grab Kai hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They were pointed to the couple section. What was going to happen to them? Alexa and Kai were moved to another place along with some more people. They saw a large white building that had some balcony and large windows. There was many tall buildings, trees, fancy houses, hotels, restaurants, shopping centers, etc..

"Welcome to my place." A man appear saying in the middle of the white building was wearing a grey suit, some black shoes. Brown hair and tan complexion. Bushy beard on his face. His face round and fat and his side was medium. "Now I own every single person in here, all of you will work for me, for the rest of your life." Alexa squeezed Kai hand. She couldn't believe this. "Now soldiers take them to there lovely home." The man said.

All of them were transported to another section of the place. It was huge place filled with fields and small homes. The area was huge but it was also protect with huge walls. You had to go through the first place to get to the second one. And this place was also protected with a huge gate. Endless groups of homes and markets filled the area. Also huge mountains on the end side. "Come alone," the soldiers said to Alexa and Kai. They were taken to a small house. A single bed, a small window, a kitchen bathroom and living room. The house was made up of adobe bricks and there was no floor on the house. The soldiers close the door. Kai sat on the bed, his bag had got taken but not his money. And he needed to buy clothes or else he would had to go nude for a while.

"Alexa lets go to a market and buy some stuff." Kai said.

Slowly they went out the house and Alexa grab Kai hand. She was scared of this place. The streets were made up of dirt. They pass many houses and place until they spotted a little market. Kai brought some necessarily stuff like toothbrush and toothpaste,soap, towels, towel paper, water, food, blankets, pillows and clothes for them. Even Alexa brought some sandals with Kai money. "How does Kai got money any way?" Alexa thought. They return back home and Kai prepared a meal. They were really thirsty and hungry. Before forgetting, Kai lock the door and window. Before going to bed Alexa took a shower and afterward so did Kai. The temperature was dropping and the house was kind of chilly. The bed was pretty small but both of them could fit good.

"Kai I am scary of all this." Alexa said.

"I know, but I am always going to be here for you." Kai replied.

"Thanks for everything and I am sorry for how I treat you before." She said to him.

"Is okay I did somethings to you too, so we are even." Kai said smiling to her.

"Nice to meet you Kai, I am Alexa." Alexa said with a smile of her face.

They lay on the bed cover themselves with the blankets. Kai hold Alexa against him, dragging his arm around her waist. They were really close, they could feel the heat from each other. Soon both of them fell asleep.

They knew they would have to face many stuff tomorrow, but right now they have each other.

* * *

Please Review? Thanks:)


	8. Chapter 8 Determinate

Chapter 8: Determinate

* * *

The city was huge surrounded by thick walls, it was meant so no one could escape. Once, the city was organize by the 5 guardians, people live in peace and happiness. The 4 guardians were nice and humble, but the 5 one became greed and hungry for power. He rebel against the others guardians and took over the place. Now, he force people to work for him. He divided the land into 2 sections one for the rich and the other one for the slaves. He secure the land with gates and more walls. Soldiers standing at each corner making sure no one leave. The morning had came, people outside were rising to start the early routine. But Alexa and Kai were still asleep. Their body close to each others leaving no space between them. The sun rays making the house warm. The soldiers rush in the area, making sure everyone was wake. The loud horn was blow across the land. Near the main entrance, there was a big tower. The people rush to their work. Kai heard the loud noise coming from outside. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He peek outside and saw people walking with tools and food. He when to wash his teeth and used the bathroom. After that, he woke Alexa up.

"Another 5 minutes Kai." She said.

"I am sorry but is time to get up." Kai replied.

She groaned and when to the bathroom to change. Truth was she didn't wanted to get up. Sleeping beside Kai felt so good, he was so warm and he smell good. She exit the bathroom and saw Kai making breakfast.

"Hurry up and eating before the soldiers come and pick us up." Kai said.

Alexa ate something quickly and both set out to the area where everyone was gathering.

"The slip tells you your job," one soldier. The other soldiers hand everyone a slip. Kai open his and it said;" farmer". Alexa open her and it said:" Factory worker". "What the heck I ain't working for no one, I am not going to get my nails dirty. She glanced and saw Kai's job.

"Now everyone get to your job." The soldier said.

"Kai what the hell, I am not going to do this." Alexa said to Kai.

"Alexa I know you don't want to, but we don't have another choice." He said giving the girl a kiss on the head.

Alexa saw soldiers pass by them, and she remember your title.

"Okay honey." She said giving Kai a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was short but it meant everything for both. Afterward, they went there separate way. Alexa saw her future job. A huge big  
factory. She enter the factory and there was almost all women. A soldier point to her spot.. The disgusting look in her face. She wanted to run away from this place. She saw a woman beside her she had short black hair, light skin, small waist, and brown eyes. Alexa gave her a quick smile and start working. It was almost midday and her hands were tired. She was really hungry. The workers had a 15 minute break. She forgot her lunch. She noticed the black hair girl approached her.

"Are you hungry?" The girl ask.

"No really." She replied but her stomach argue with that.

"You can have half of my sandwich." She said.

"Thanks!" Alexa said

"Hi, I am Janet and you are?" Janet said.

"I am Alexa." Alexa said.

"Nice to meet you Alexa." Janet said shaking the girl hand.

The girls started talking about the place and how Janet had been a slave for 3 years already. She was around her age 17. She was looking for her brother Jesus and parents too.

"Why do you get separated from a brother or a sister but not from a spouse?" Alexa ask Janet.

"Because the boss wants couples to have children so the children can be slave too." Janet said.

"What, I am no one baby production." Alexa said.

As they kept talking another girl enter the factory.

"Girls guess what I saw the most handsome guy ever?" She said with excitement.

"Who is him?" Another one ask.

"I don't know his name, but he has pale skin, beautiful grey eyes, tall, muscular, newbie, and two-toned blue hair." The girl answer.

Jealously ran through Alexa blood , how dare does that slut talk about her fake husband. She wanted to go and snatch the wig off her head. But the problem was that she didn't wanted to created trouble for her or Kai. She ball her fist but then took a breath relaxing after the girl left.

"Who is her?" Alexa ask Janet.

"That girl is April and she obtained whatever or whoever she wants." Janet replied.

"No way she is getting my man I meant Kai." She thought.

The afternoon had came in. Alexa was tired, rubbing her hand. She had never had to work for anything. She headed home to find her husband taking a shower. She thew herself in the bed. She miss home so bad her car, the money, her family, her friends even the maids. She heard the bathroom door close and saw Kai standing there.

"Hey!" he said giving her a smile.

"I am tired."She said rushing to give him a hug. The soap of soap and freshness hit her nose. He smell so good and his skin was really soft. She hold on to his waist while he place his head on her head. It was the perfect moment. She let go and when to take a shower.

* * *

Alexa parent had just arrived to their house. The airplane trip was long and they were rushing in to get home as soon as possible. They were destroy that there only daughter was lost somewhere. Neither Jake nor Alice could believe that there child was dead. Neither did Kai parents. Both families had to meet after accident because the school offer a tribute to both teenagers. The Hiwatari had an entire rivalry with the Retz. The problem was that the Retz believe that the Hiwatari became rich by stealing their money. At the ceremony, the two families saw each other faces, glancing at each other with anger.

* * *

Alexa fix some sandwich, which was mainly on the only things she could do. The fainting sound of people talking outside and the lights laughter of kids. Close was approaching in. Both teens ate in silence until Alexa broken the moment.

"Kai I heard you have a fan." Alexa said.

"I don't, why are you jealous." Kai replied.

"No!" she said with a blush across her face.

Truth was she didn't know what she felt for him, but he was different from any guy out there. Kai finish first and he wash the dishes. Finally it was time for bed. Kai was so relaxed when his chest hit the bed. He sighed and relax releasing the stress. After a moment, he felt someone legs on either side of his side. The person was straddling him. He felt warm hands rubbing his back.

"I can feel that you are tense." The girl seductive in his ear.

"Yeah I am Alexa, and your hands are magical." He said.

She continue rubbing his back. After a few minutes, he turn around eyes to eyes. She bow closer to his face. She was so close to his lips. His hot breath mixing with her. In a moment, there lips meet. He hold her with his strong arms. She wanted more of him. His tongue pass her lips. After a heavy session of making-out she got up and lay down beside him.

"Good Night Kai."She said to him.

"Good Night." He said kissing her again.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9 You belong with me

Chapter 9: You belong with me

* * *

-2 weeks after-

Alexa was working hard in the factory, ready for the lunch break to begin, thinking of Kai. She was scary to admit that she has feeling for him. Her heart pound very fast when he kiss her or hug her. When he was near, she was always feel safe. She like hold at nights, he would hod her close. The warm share between there bodies. She sighed to herself. She wonder if Kai like her too. He haven't made a move, yet what was he waiting for. The lunch break had began. Janet approached with a lunch bag in her hand.

"Did you brought lunch today." Janet asked.

"Sure did and I made some for my husband."Alexa replied.

"Well lets go give it to him." Janet suggest.

Both of the girls started walking toward the fields.

* * *

Kai was working in the hot sun. His skin had got a bit tan. He had to pick fruits and vegetables all day. He was thinking of Alexa. The girl that capture his heart. But he decided that to make a move, because maybe she didn't seem like a boyfriend or husband. He would disappoint if she was just pretend to like him just so that they won't get separated and she wouldn't have enough money. The lunch break was almost here. He saw people stop working and head to lunch. He stop and started walking. In the distance, he saw his favorite girl. He was flashing her a smile, when he felt some smaller hands wrap around his waist.

"Hey handsome." A female voice said behind him.

"Hi," was his simple respond trying to get loose.

"I just want a kiss Kai." The girl said.

"April I have a wife." Kai said.

"I don't care, I want you." April said.

She was trying her best to get Kai to be her man. He was handsome, nice, serious, hard worker, honest, caring... etc. If she couldn't get him than no one else would not even Alexa. April got a hold of his head and press her lips to his. Kai didn't know that the wrong person was watching this.

Alexa from the afar saw April try to kiss her man and then she obtained a opportunity to kiss him.

"Get off him!" Alexa said. Jealously and anger rush through her veins.

"Make me slut." April said.

Alexa grab her hair slamming her on the floor.

"Get this through your head, Kai is my husband only I can touch and kiss him." Alexa yelled.

"Bitch don't tell me what to do." April replied.

Alexa was about to punch her again but Kai stop her. And took her away. And April left.

"Don't worry about her Alexa." Kai said.

"She gets on my nerves, putting her hands on you." Alexa said.

Kai grab her by the waist and pull her close. "I only have eyes for you only." He said placing one strand of her hair behind her ear. A pink blush spread across her face. "A..are y...you serious?" she said stuttering. "Yes!" He said. She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"Come on Alexa." Janet said.

"Okay." She replied. She gave him one last kiss and head back to work.

The pretty night sky was here surrounded by stars. But a certain girl couldn't stop thinking about a certain young man. She was preparing a nice dinner for him. She was busy cooking the dish for when he come from work. She heard the door open and she saw him walking in.

"You should take a shower and I will fix your meal." Alexa said.

She wait for him to enter the shower. She fix her hair in a quick style and put on a pretty simple pink dress. She light up some candles and put them on the middle of the round table. She saw Kai come out the bathroom. The water falling down his chest. He was wearing some jeans and no shoes.

"What is this," He said.

"A meal for you." She said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly in the lips.

"Thanks." He said between kisses.

They ate, talking around them. The meal was perfect and the occasion.

"Alexa I want to ask you something, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He ask.

Finally she thought in her mind, she waiting a long time for him to ask.

"Yes!" She said getting out her seat and give him a kiss.

They finish the meal and Kai finish washing the dishes.

To them it was official. Now, they would face anything that would come there way together.

Alexa grab her boyfriend's hand. She couldn't believer herself, she was dating Hiwatari. The man she hate first but now come to love. His hand feel soft against her. She wanted to stay with him. She love his beautiful grey eyes. Chocolate mix with grey in a staring battle as both of each faces got close. Kiss after kiss, touch after touch the night was moving. She place her head on his shoulder. She enjoy the small moments that she spend with. They knew they had to sooner or later go to sleep, tomorrow was a busy work and more work. Kai close his eyes he was tired. He lay down and brought the girl along with him. They cover themselves with the thick blankets. The night outside was chill.

* * *

The Samuel V. School, was back to normal. Dan was walking outside looking for another girl. Yeah he like Alexa, but she was gone now. He had to move. Maybe he could get a hook-up with one of her old friends. He saw the group of loser Hiwatari old friends. "They couldn't believe about Kai, a bunch of crybabies," he thought. Oh well he didn't care as long as he was happy. He pretend to sorrow in front of her parents, but he move on. He was sorry but that was it. He got on his car and head home.

* * *

The light was shining through the window panel. The couple laying comfort on that warm bed. It was hot during the afternoons but cold during the nights. Alexa got up and got ready for work, and so did Kai. They prepared the lunches and head out their way. As, they were walking together, a person was spying on them.

"Just wait Alexa, Kai is going to mine." April said to herself. She watch the couple with envy, eyeing every move. She was going to get him one way or another.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 As long as you love me

chapter:10 As long as you love me

* * *

Alexa saw the date on the calendar on the market. Five months since the day of the accident. She learn to love the simply things about life and not to worry about the money. And it was all thanks to Kai. They have been official two months ago. She was happy with Kai but there was one problem April. April was really now getting on her nerve, she would try anything just so Kai pay attention to her. Today, she was going to prepare a special dinner for Kai just to tell him that she love him. She was waiting patiently for Kai to say those three little words. She know that went he finally say them they would be true coming from his heart. Her thoughts were broken when she accidently bump into someone else. It was a man a bit older that her. He was wearing a navy policeman outfit.

"Oh I am sorry sir." Alexa said.

"No is okay it was my fault." The man replied giving her a smile

"Whatever." she thought. The man was trying to flirt with her, but she already had a hardworking boyfriend at home.

"Nice to meet you I am the Sheriff Dells from the capital." The sheriff present himself.

"Oh so he is from the capital where the slave master live." She thought.

"Hey and nice to meet you too." She said quickly just trying to be polite. Truth was she didn't really him or trust him.

"I am sorry I better go, my husband is waiting for me at home." She said that and left.

The Sheriff was smiling to himself. He would do his best to get the girl. Another girl behind him and approached him. She hug him from behind and kiss his neck.

"Her name is Alexa."She said. "And I would help you obtain the girl."

"Come on," said the Sheriff," I need you in my bed," he said walking with her toward his car. Making sure no one saw them leave together. Truth was they were lovers. The girl had a great time with the Sheriff but there was someone else in her mind Kai and Alexa was going to pay.

* * *

Alexa walk toward her home. She saw the kids outside playing dirt. The sound of people and laughter. She arrived home and close the door behind her. She bought some food to cook for Kai. He was helping re fix a door for a neighbor. She fix the house around while the chicken breast cook. She brush her long hair. Sometimes, she would miss her friends Day and Ash and her parents but not Dan. As soon as she return home, she would definitive tell him is over. She was so relieve with she saw Kai enter the house.

"Hey baby." She greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey, I am a bit dirty, so I am going to take a quick shower." Kai said giving her another kiss.

She saw him enter the shower and she finish cooking the meal. The rest of the night was peaceful after dinner they talk and then they went to sleep together. Neither of them thought that trouble was coming soon.

* * *

Alexa was working hard, for some reason she was getting less work than the other ones. Now it was strange that the sheriff was coming by everyday. He often glanced at her or give her a smiles. She wanted to stay away from him and that he would leave her alone. She had try several things to tell him that she didn't wanted his friendship or nothing from him. The girls were leaving for lunch break.

* * *

Kai was walking in the fields when he saw April approached him.

"Hey Kai, I miss you." April said.

"Hey and bye." Kai replied.

"Guess who, has a interest for your sweetheart?" April said.

"What are you talking about?" Kai question her.

"The sheriff is trying to win your girlfriend over, and right now he is in the factory," April said."I wonder why, Alexa had not said anything about it."

Kai set his tools down and went toward the factory. Following behind, April was smiling to herself."Dear Kai, you fell for my plans,".

* * *

Alexa was coming out the factory, the sheriff following behind. She saw Kai in the distance approaching him. In a moment Kai was there.

"Stay away from wife."Kai said.

"Was if I don't." The sheriff said.

"She has not push me away." The sheriff told Kai.

Kai got mad and punch the sheriff.

"She don't want you close." Kai said.

The sheriff with blood on his nose.

"You are going to pay Kai." The sheriff said.

The sheriff left in his car.

"Are you okay?" Kai ask Alexa.

"Yeah I am sorry that I didn't tell you about him, I didn't wanted to create trouble for you." Alexa said.

"OK, but next time tell me okay." Kai told her.

She just hug and kiss him.

The night was approaching, the couple was at home getting ready for bed. When they heard a knock on the door.

Kai open the door revealing some soldiers.

"Kai!" One soldier ask.

"Yeah it's me." Kai replied.

"You are arrested for physical abuse against the sheriff. The soldier said.

"No you can't take him." Alexa scream behind.

The soldiers grab him and Kai grab a quick kiss to Alexa.

"I am going to okay." Kai said.

"I don't want you to go Kai, I love you." Alexa said tears coming from her eyes.

"I love you too baby girl, but I better go with them." Kai replied.

The door closed and Alexa ran toward them. The car was getting was barely seen.

Alexa wanted to go and save him but she didn't have a car.

She would had to wait for the morning to come. She sighed and lay down on the empty bed. Tears strains on the pillows. She decided to sleep on Kai side. His scent was on the pillows and blanket. Soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Kai was place in a cell bar. The atmosphere cold and edgy. He felt the cold bed under him. He miss the warm bed sleeping beside Alexa. He was going to used his money to pay a fine. But he was going to get out of this rat hole.

* * *

The sheriff arrived home. The lights were turn on, so that mean that his lover was there. He was glad Kai was in the jail because now he would have Alexa. Truth was him and his lover had created a plan to separated Kai and Alexa. First step was to sent Kai to jail. Next, was to make Kai believe that his girl was cheating on him. Step 3 was to get Alexa to be his wife. After, Kai got released the lover would make sure Kai fell for her. He open the door to his house.

"Step one is complete." The lover said from behind the shadow.

"Now step two." The sheriff replied.

As the girl came out from the shadow, her face was reveal it was...

* * *

Please Review:) Thanks


	11. Chapter 11 Stay

Chapter 11:Stay

Hey guys:) The rate when up to M because of hints of rape (Don't worry)

* * *

The sheriff lover came out the shadow..it was April. She had been the sheriff's lover for a long time. It was a secret affair that meant nothing to each other. The two had come up with a plan to separate the couple. April was selfish and want Kai. She would do anything to touch him, to pleasure him, to kiss, to be in his arms. Her dreams were always about him and Alexa was just a rock in her way.

* * *

The bed felt empty and cold. Alexa got up and realized that Kai wasn't there. She really miss him. She recalled what he said to her that he love her. Kai did love her and now she would do anything to get him back. She quickly change clothes and head to find Janet maybe she could help her travel to the Capital. Janet and Alexa where walking toward the capital. It was a long distance but they could get there. As they were walking, Alexa saw the Sheriff's car. It was all his fault that Kai was in jail now. The car stop in front of them, and the sheriff got out.

"Get away from me sheriff."Alexa said moving away.

"Listen to me Miss Alexa." The sheriff said."I didn't accuse Kai, it was April she went to the station and made up a lie, now I am going to the station and fix it.

"Okay." Alexa said.

"Do you need a ride?" The sheriff said.

Alexa knew it was a bad idea but she really need to see Kai. She and Janet climb on the sheriff car. She arrived to the police station. "I want to see Kai,"she demand. "Hold on Ma'am." the policeman said.

She was taking to the back, where the prisoners were kept. She was relieved when she saw Kai.

"Kai!" She said. She saw his handsome face.

He ran up to her."Alexa I miss you so much babe." He said.

Kai kissed her like there was no time, he miss her lips so much and she miss his. They felt like time was against them.

"Kai, I want you to come back home with me." Alexa told him.

"I want to go home ,but everything have to be fix." Kai said.

A policeman came and gave them a 5 minute warning.

"Take care of yourself princess." Kai told her.

"Yes and you too." she said giving him one last kiss.

Alexa return back to the station's office. "Alexa I am sorry but the judge have proof of what happen, so they can't released Kai, but don't worry I will help you," the sheriff said. Truth was he never wanted Kai released, it was part of his plan to make Alexa think he was nice.

* * *

-3 months later-

"Kai!" he heard his name being called. He look up to find the policeman calling his name. "The judge wants to see you." The policeman said.

Kai was taking to a small court. He was going to hear his sentence. He was slowly walking, his hands were tied with some handcuffs. The policemen at each side of his side. He was going to get out this place. Hope he could pay a fine and get out.

The doors open revealing the judge.

"I want some time alone with the prisoner in my office." The judge said.

Kai was taking to the judge office.

"I know who you are, Kai Hiwatari ." The judge said.

Kai knew the judge was on to something, he must have a price.

"Get to the point Judge." Kai said.

"How much does your freedom cost to you?" The judge ask him.

Kai was willing to give all the money he had right now, because when he got out he could start from the bottom.

"Judge I have 5000 dollars in my power." Kai answer the question." And if you want I can obtain more money from my parents.

"Dear boy," the judge said," Take that money to my wife she needs it for homeless people, now you are released."

"Thanks judge and I will." Kai stated.

"And whenever, you get back with your family, tell your parent I said they have a great son." The judge told him.

"Okay judge, but how you know them?" Kai ask.

"We were old friends." The judge replied.

Kai anxiety walk home. He wanted to hold Alexa in this arms again.

* * *

Alexa was fixing herself a quick meal. She didn't had a chance to go to the station to see Kai, but she would it in the morning. Everyday she went to see Kai. She miss him so bad, he was so strong and hard worker. She loathed the idea that he was in that cold jail. She miss his warmth and his scent. His deep voice that sent shivers down her spine. She heard someone knock on the door. "Maybe it is Janet,"she thought. She open the door, and it was the sheriff.

"Can I help you?" She ask him.

"How about a simple hello." He said.

"I really need to be alone," she said ," so you could please leave my house."

The sheriff did approached the door, but to lock it.

Alexa ran to the door, but the sheriff caught her. He forcefully kiss her lips. She loathed the idea of another man kissing her that wasn't Kai. She try to push him off.

"I try to be nice," the sheriff said, pushing her toward the bed. She try to get up, but he got on top her. He kiss her again and again. The disgusted taste was left in her mouth. He suck on her neck and bite it too leaving marks. "Does Kai do this to you?" the sheriff said. She scream for help but the sheriff would silence her with his mouth. She didn't want to loose her virginity like this. She wanted to be Kai. Tears flowing out her eyes. "Kai" she scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted Kai to be here making love to her. "Alexa", she heard her name. The sheriff got off. "Help Kai," she cried out. The sheriff silence her with his big hand. She bite the hand until blood came out. She kick him really hard in his sensitive spot. And ran to get the door, she was able to open it. Standing before her was Kai. She hug him and hold on to him. But Kai let go. In a moment, he was beating the daylight of the sheriff. "No one touch his girl,"he thought.

"Fuck you asshole, don't you dare touch her again ever in your life."Kai said.

Alexa grab on to him, she didn't wanted Kai back in jail. The sheriff was transfer to jail after the judge found out what happen.

Alexa was relief that she was back with Kai. They were back home together.

"Did he did something to you?" Kai ask with concern in his voice.

"If you mean rape and then the answer is no, he didn't rape me Kai,." Alexa stated.

Kai hug her. He was relief that that asshole didn't took her innocence away. Alexa was getting better, Kai was beside her. Together they lay in bed, surrounded by the warm of each other. Alexa was happy that she had Kai back with her. In his arms she felt secure and protect. The night was approaching bringing the coldness ,but the couple slept holding to each other.

* * *

Please Review? Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: Domino

Chapter 12: Domino

* * *

Alexa sighed happily. She turn to her left and saw her boyfriend Kai there. His back facing her. A smile spread on her face. She was better now since Kai was home. She wanted to sleep some more but her eyes didn't felt sleepy. She decided to get up, she when straight to the bathroom and brush her teeth. She took a shower and put some clothes on. After she finish, she check her fridge and saw that there was hardly any food left. She wrote a quick note for Kai and left to the market. Along, the way she saw her friend Janet.

"Good Morning Janet."Alexa said happily.

"Morning, you seem so happy, I wonder what happen last night?" Janet replied.

A blush spread across her cheeks, her mind wander to Kai. Kai didn't force or push her into having sexual intercourse. But she would love for Kai to be her first one.

"Nothing happen, I am just glad Kai return back home." Alexa told her friend.

They continue walking until Alexa spotted a couple. She saw April with someone else. Maybe another man she had an affair with. The man was a bit older than her. He was tall and muscular. He had straight black neck-length hair. Pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hector!"she heard Alexa say.

"Janet look over there, April has another man." Alexa told Janet.

"That is Hector Quezada, I don't like him," Janet said," He thinks he is all that".

"Well, you are going to have to like him, because I have a plan." Alexa said.

"What plan?" Janet asked.

"That bitch of April is going to loose her dear Hector and I want you to help me." Alexa stated.

"What do I have to do?" Janet asked Alexa.

"Seduce poor Hector." Alexa told Janet.

"I am in," Janet replied," I can make a sacrifice for a friend."

"Sacrifice whatever, I can tell you like him." Alexa said.

Janet just rolled her eyes. Hector wasn't bad looking,but he was arrogant. She never fall for a man like that. After the couple left, the girls finish their shopping and head home. Alexa return home and saw Kai awake. He was drinking some coffee.

"Hey baby!" she greeted him giving Kai a sweet kiss.

"Hi." he said back.

Today, was Sunday, and Kai had to return back to work tomorrow.

"Beautiful, I have to tell you something, I am coming with a plan to escape this place," Kai told her.

"I want return back to California," Alexa said," but some stuff will be different back home you and me are together now, and that won't change."

"I love you babe." He said giving her a hug.

Alexa was glad he was thinking of a way to get back home. She finish making breakfast and they ate peacefully. The whole afternoon they spend together. Kai was taking a shower and thinking of how to return back to CA. Him and his friend Hector came up with a plan on how to escape from this place four months from now. A celebration was being held that day and people from all around the world were coming. Finally a chance to go home.

* * *

Morning had come. And the couple had to return to work. Kai when to his area, he saw Hector standing there talking with his girlfriend's friend Janet.

"I wonder what happen?" he thought. He approached them and Janet left.

"Glad to see you again Kai."Hector said.

"Thanks, is good to be back." Kai replied.

"I better start working, see you around Kai." Hector told Kai.

"Bye!" was Kai simply respond.

Kai was working hard. The sweat dripping down his forehead. It was a hot day, he was only wear a wife-beater and some pants.

"Kai, I miss you so much." A woman said from behind.

"What you want April?" Kai said.

"Kai, why don't you leave Alexa and come with me," April told him. April try to kiss Kai, but he move his head.

"No, April, I love her." Kai stated.

Truth was April visit Kai in jail. She try to get Kai to break up with that slut but no luck.

"Why do you think the sheriff wanted her, because she seduce him and that day went you came home, she pretend that the sheriff was trying to rape her."April said.

"Look April, don't talk stuff about her, she is nothing like you." Kai said.

April was tired"what do Kai see in that slut," she thought. She grab him forcefully by the head kissing him on the lips. Kai try to let go but the wrong person saw it.

Alexa and Janet were walking toward Kai job and she stop dead on her tracks when she saw April kissing her man.

She ran toward them and grab April by her hair.

"Bitch, get your hands off my man." Alexa said angrily.

"Please, your man wants me darling." April said.

Alexa slap her across her face, and April return the hit.

"I can give Kai what you don't." April said.

"That is the only thing guys want from you." Alexa said.

Alexa slap her again and then drag by her hair.

Kai grab Alexa and got a hold of her by the waist.

"Alexa stop please, lets go home."Kai said.

Janet stay and wait for April to leave. She saw Alexa and Kai headed home. "Time to start the plan." She thought.

"Hey Hector." She said. Janet roll up her skirt a bit and approached him.

"Hey Janet, you need something?" Hector asked. He noticed her outfit shorter than usually.

"I am just lonely, about everything that happen with my brother." Janet said pretending to cry, Hector was comforting her.

* * *

"Let me see your scratches Alexa." Kai said.

She was angry and her face hurt.

Kai went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. He cure the scratches on her face. She was feeling better now.

"I am going to fix a meal for us." Kai said.

Alexa went to the bathroom, she took a quick shower. She was still thinking about what happen with that bitch April. She grab a simple towel and exit the bathroom.

She saw Kai shirtless in the kitchen. She approached him and hug him from behind. She may him turn around and kiss him in the lips In a moment, she felt Kai kiss her back. Kai enter his tongue in her mouth. He heard her moan. He started kiss her neck. Alexa like the feeling on his lips on her neck. After a moment, Alexa said between kisses "make love to me Kai." Kai gave her one last sweet kiss and he said" are you really ready for this or you want to do if because of what April said." "I can Alexa, don't worry," Kai continue. "Thanks Kai," Alexa said giving him one last kiss. She change into some clothes. The couple ate peacefully enjoying each other company. Alexa was laying on her bed thinking about Kai, she wanted to have intimacy with him but sometimes she was scary of her first time. She was happy that Kai understood. She kiss his forehead and then felt asleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review:) Thanks


	13. Chapter 13: Marry Me?

Chapter 13: Marry Me?

* * *

-2 months later-

The sun was shining across the beautiful land. The workers working the field to produce crops. Kai was talking to his friend Hector. Hector is a rich man that got kidnapped a long time ago. He was force to live in this place and work under the hot weather. He was also force to married April since she had money back then, but he never came to love her. Now, that he was figuring out a plan to escape, he would make sure to start fresh. He glanced to his right and saw Janet approached him. Hector always thought Janet hated him, then all of sudden she started to talking to him. Maybe she pretend to hate him to not show her real feelings.

"Hey Hector." Janet said smiling at him.

"Hi Janet." Hector replied.

"I brought you some lunch Hector." Janet said in her sweet voice.

"Thanks!" He said back.

Both of them head toward his office. Kai was standing there thinking about what happen until he saw Alexa. She had some bags in her hand.

"Hi honey!" She greeted him.

"Hey beautiful!" He replied.

She gave him a quick kiss, and then she gave him his lunch. The couple ate in under the big shady tree.

"What is happening between Janet and Hector?" Kai asked his girlfriend.

"She likes Hector." Alexa replied.

"Well she is going to have to fight through April then." Kai stated.

" What are Hector and April anyways?", Alexa asked.

"Husband and wife." Kai replied.

Kai told Alexa the story behind the "lovely" couple. And then Alexa told Kai the plan and how April was going to pay. April was with Hector for the financial benefits, since she had ran out of money. But now she wanted Kai to be her lover, since she discover that Kai was billionaire, one day when she overheard the judge talking to Kai. April did love Hector but she also love the money.

* * *

"Hector I don't understand how can you live with April, you deserve better." Janet said.

"I don't either but I am counting the days till I leave this place for good." Hector replied.

Janet finish her food and casually threw it in the trash.

"Oh Hector you have something on your cheek let me get it for you." Janet said approaching him. Truth was she was only pretending to get closer to him.

She grab him by the neck and pull his face closer to her, she casually wipe his face. Now, it was her chance. She placed her lips on his. At first Hector was frozen but soon he started to kiss her back. Janet like the feeling of his lips on her. She felt his tongue enter her mouth. Hector heard Janet moan. They started to walk toward the couch, but Janet stop herself. "Sorry Hector, I should had not done that," she said and walk out. Janet was smiling to herself as she when back to work. She was proud of her work but in the back of her mind she was enjoy it too.

* * *

Alexa saw her friend leave the office ,so she decided to go back to work too. She gave Kai a quick kiss and left.

"What happen?" Alexa ask Janet.

"I kiss him and he kiss me back." Janet said.

"The plan is working." Janet also said. They want Hector to dump April before they left the area.

She still had a smile on her face thinking about what happen with Hector. As they were walking by they saw a few girls carrying wedding dress.

"Many people are getting marry." Alexa said.

"Oh yeah many people get marry during Festive La Rosa, it is a custom, which is two months from now. Alexa dream herself in a beautiful wedding dress with Kai beside her. "Lets get going." Alexa told Janet.

It was around seven and the girls were eating some dinner.

"Alexa what if Kai asked you to marry him?" Janet ask Alexa.

"It would be the best day of my life!" Alexa said.

* * *

Kai was walking home, he was thinking of California, his parents, his best buds and returning home. As, he was walking by he saw men buying tuxes, the happiness of them showing in each other faces. He thought about asking Alexa to be his wife. He enter a small jewelry. After he left he return back home and heard what his wife's conversation and what she replied back," It would be the best day of my life." Her words kept playing in his mind. He saw Janet leave and he enter the house.

Hey honey, I am going to take a shower." Alexa said.

"Okay babe." He replied.

Alexa left and Kai hid the ring in a wine bottle. Alexa came out and Kai was waiting for her.

"You want some wine?" He said.

"Sure!" She replied wondering what was the reason. She saw Kai pour in the wine, and then she spotted something shine sparling in the wine. Her mind when blank, her heart beating fast. It took her a moment to realizing what was happening. She took the ring out and admiring it . It was a platinum brand with a diamond in the middle and petals made up of diamond making it look like a rose. The band was also décor by diamonds on the side. And inside her name was engraved.

"Do you want to marry me?" Kai ask.

"Omg Kai I would love to!" Alexa said hugging him.

They started kissing while Kai placed the ring on her finger. They were going to get marry during the Festive La Rosa. Alexa was going to be Mrs. Hiwatari in two months. Alexa couldn't stop smiling, she love the idea of being Kai's wife. She closed her eyes and smile. Later on, the couple when to sleep enjoying each other company.

The sun was rising and Alexa was in the bathroom admiring her ring and loving the reason behind it. She couldn't believe that she was going to marry Kai. She changed and left for work since Kai had left before her. As, she was walking by, she spotted the bridal dress shop. She was going to take a look after work. After work, she and Janet went to the dress shop. She look around until she spotted the perfect dress. It was simple but yet beautiful. The day was so special, and she would also buy special nightgown for her special day, she was going to be finally had intimacy with Kai.

* * *

Please Review? Thanks:)


	14. Chapter 14 suffocate

Chapter 14: Suffocate

**Warning:Sexual Reference**

* * *

-2 months later-

Kai woke up really early. He took a walk outside to clear his mind. He was going to get marry today to the girl of his life. And next they would be return back to California. It would be him, Alexa, Janet and Hector. He wonder what would his parents think when they find out that he marry Alexa Retz? Would they approve it or not? It don't matter no more. The choice was made and he surely didn't wanted to retreat back on his choice. Kai really love Alexa. His mind would go crazy when she was near. His love the smell of her shampoo, every-time he had a chance, he would smell her hair. He love the little things about her. He was glad that Hector and him had come up with a plan to escape his place. After, a long walk his enter his home. He notice the clock on the wall: 6:45. "It is time to wake Alexa up." He thought. "Alexa wake up." Kai told her calmly. His voice was smooth and relaxing. Alexa was having a nice sleep. The bed was warm and the pillows had Kai scent all over it. She heard Kai voice in her mind. She was about to protest when she remember the day. She woke up really fast.

"Kai you have to get out the house, so I can get ready!" Alexa said to Kai. Kai left and head toward Hector's house.

Meanwhile, Janet arrive to help Alexa get ready. Alexa took a refreshing shower, letting the warm water hit her flesh. She couldn't stop smiling, the sparkles in her eyes show that she truly felt happiness. She couldn't believe that she was going to marry Kai Hiwatari. She dry herself, and put on some clothes. She came out with a towel wrap around her hair. Janet did her makeup. An elegant brown eye shadow on top her eyes with two thin lines. A pretty rosy blush on her cheeks. Her lips sparkling with lip gloss. A diamond set necklace was place on her neck. Two long earring dangling from her ears. Next was her hair. Janet brush her hair in a elegant bangs on the front of her head, a medium size hump on the crown of the head, and some beautiful curls finish off her look. She put the dress on. The dress was strapless. It had rhinestones in the front top, a white ribbon decor the middle section, and the rest was simple and long. She look herself in the mirror.

"Alexa, you look so beautiful girl." Janet said. "I bet Kai will not be able to take his eyes off you.

Alexa blush deep red. She was waiting for the very moment to be with Kai.

"You brought those sexy night clothes for the honeymoon." Janet told Alexa.

"Yeah, but what about you and Hector." Alexa asked Janet.

"Don't worry, he is going to wish he had a replay button."Janet said.

"Dirty girl." Alexa ask," just wear protection, unless you want little Hectors running around."

Janet saw Kai walking in the distance. He was coming to his home. Janet saw the sparkles in his eyes, he look so different. They were obvious made for each other. The look in her face waiting for the moment went the priest announce "Husband/Wife". Kai arrive home, but he only notice Janet waiting there. She had on a silver long dress, make-up on her face and her black hair was now blonde. "Hey Janet, where is Alexa?" Kai ask eagerly. "She is hiding, is bad luck to see the braid before marriage." "Hn." Kai said, "I only one want to see her one time and also Hector is looking for you." Janet left and Kai wait for Alexa to come out. Alexa peek and she saw Kai waiting for her. He look so handsome with the black tux he was wearing. His hair was the usually style. She approach him and he turn around. "Wow!" She gave him a smile, he was speechless. "You look so beautiful!"Kai said. The long dress fit her perfectly, creating curves for her. Long heels on her feet, making her look tall. "I miss you, so much." Kai said. Alexa approach him, she took a swift of his cologne. He smell so good, a scent that would stay forever in her memory. Their lips meet in a sweet ,but passion kiss. She love him no matter what or who got in the way. She swipe her finger across his lips, lip gloss making his lips shine. She gave him one last kiss. And Kai left.

Alexa left to the to the location. Counting the minutes of when she become Alexa Hiwatari. Her small hands were sweating, and her stomach was fill with butterflies. She was glad the dress was not really long or else sand would be dusting the dress. Once, she arrive she saw the couples line up. The streets were decor with flowers and lights. It was so beautiful. Many people were getting marry. She saw her handsome finance waiting for her. The girls were accompany by a paternal figure. She wish her dad was here taking her down the aisle. The first couple went down the aisle. Alexa wait anxiety for her turn. She saw Kai take his place. "I am going to walk, you down the aisle Alexa." Hector said grabbing her arm. Alexa gave him a smile. Hector walk down a pretend aisle, it was a red carpet. She finally arrive, he gave her a smile, and she gave him one. Her face soften at the sight of his beloved in front of her. She hold took a hold of his hand a million butterflies explode in her stomach. Purple eyes combing with chocolate brown eyes. The priest begin the speech. She couldn't believe this moment. Everything was perfect. Alexa finally here went the priest proclaim the sayings of the vows. Both turn around to face each other.

"I Kai Hiwatari take you in Alexa Retz, to be my wife in health and sickness. I will work hard to provided you with the best, to satisfied your needs. Accompany you in times of needs. I promise to respect and accept you just the way you are. I promise to keep myself open to you, let you know my deepest fears, secrets, and dreams and always be honest to you. I promise to grow along with you to keep our marriage alive. To put you before anything else. And finally, to love you to the fullest always and forever." Kai said looking straight in her eyes. Her face soften with every words coming out his mouth. It was sweet the way he declare his love for her.

"I Alexa Retz take you Kai Hiwatari, as my husband, friend, partner, and lover. I will stay by your side through thick and thin, in the health and sickness. I will always respect and accept you just the way your are. Listen to your worries and fear, accompany in your times of needs. I will take care of your love and love you more each day. Together, we will face tough problems. I will give you my hand, my heart and my love always and forever. Alexa finish with tears in her eyes. Kai gave her a warm smile. "Now the rings." The priest announce. Janet and Hector brought in the rings. "I Kai Hiwatari place this ring on you Alexa Retz, as a sign of my love and our marriage. Kai place the beautiful band of her finger. "I Alexa Retz, place this ring on you Kai Hiwatari, as a sign of my love and our marriage. The finally words were said and the priest announce" you may kiss the bride." Kai took a hold of her face, and she lean in closer and place her hands on his shoulder. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss. The newly marriage couple kiss like there was no tomorrow. "Welcome to my family Alexa Hiwatari." Kai told her. She smile at him and knew that this was were she should be. "Her new home."

Laughter and celebration was heard outside the couple house. Children, women, and men celebrating their wedding. Kai took a sip of his red wine. Alexa smile at him. The couple sitting in the floor. Blankets spread all around. The house was a bit chill but the couple was warm from the fireplace. Alexa lean in closer. She place her lips on his in a sweet kiss. Kai could taste the alcohol in each other mouth. He grab her by the waist and brought her closer. Alexa heard herself moan went Kai kiss her with passion. He started to place sweet kiss down her neck. She throw her head back to allow him for access to her neck. She love the feeling of being in his arm. His aroma mix with her. As he place his lips on her, she felt their hearts beat as one. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment. The little hair on her back begin to stand up as she felt a chill air hit her. Her back was bare to Kai's eyes. He had manage to take off her dress. The only thing left on her where the sexy panties and bra. Kai had his shirt and pants still on. She took off his shirt, slowing placing kiss down his chest. She heard him moan. Alexa slide of his pants leaving on in nothing but boxer. "Make love to me Kai." Alexa whisper seductively in his ear. Kai lay her down on the bed. He observed her with his beautiful eyes. "I love you beautiful," he said whispering into her skin. The night outside shield the couple from undesirable eyes. Today, they became as one.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15 The Edge Of Glory

Chapter 15: The Edge Of Glory

Janet open her eyes slowly, she look around into a bright room. The sun rays flash through the white window curtains. She noticed tan walls. She sat up, the blue satin covers around her. She remember now, she was in Hector's bed, in his room, in his house. She sighed to herself, and a smile spread on her face, as she remember everything from last night. Her clothes were all over the room, just like his. Yesterday, he was loving and passion. He made her feel desire and love. She heard the bathroom door click, and saw Hector walking out. His black hair look longer, water droplets sliding down his well form abs. A green towel wrap around his waist. She approach him, but felt a pain between her legs. "I enjoy last night." Janet told him. "I did too." Hector said. She place her lips on his. Hector brought her closer. Their mouth move along until they heard the door open.

"Hector!" April said from behind.

"What do you even want April?" Hector ask his wife.

"You brought this slut in my house, and did it with her in my bed." April said.

"Yes I did, don't you do it with your lovers all the time?" Hector replied back.

April went straight to the bed, trying to grab Janet hair.

"Leave her alone April, I never love you, and I also sold this house already." Hector said.

Hector point to the her stuff in several bags.

"I am not leaving this house Hector, I still love you." April try grabbing him.

Hector grab her stuff and threw it all outside. The bags open and the clothes land all in the mud.

"He is all mine April, I bet he was never passion and wild when he made love to you." Janet said smiling.

April left, but soon she will begin her plan.

* * *

Alexa woke up. Her bed was warm and comfort. She open her eyes and saw Kai sleeping peacefully beside her. His face was shine by the sunlight. She remember last night, everything was perfect. He made love to her a few times. She love the way Kai made her feel; beautiful and wanted. Yesterday, was the best night of her life. His arm was warp around her waist. Her legs were tangled with his. Their nude bodies touching each other. She smile to herself and decide to get up to start packing. She try her best to release herself from Kai grip. She finally got up and head toward the bathroom. Alexa notice the love bits on her neck and chest. "I am going to kill you Kai." She said to herself and smile. She took a quick shower and start to pack up some clothes. The backpacks were ready. She heard a small groan coming from someone. "What time is it?" Kai ask. He was rubbing his sleepy eyes. Her eyes soften at the sight of him. "Noon." She replied, "But keep sleeping, you need your rest." "Is late, I bet start packing too." Kai said back. He got up and went to the bathroom. Today, was her last day in this place. Alexa prepare some lunch for them to eat. She drink some pain killers to forget about the pain. The couple waited anxiety for the time to be out of this place.

* * *

The afternoon was drifting in. Both couple head toward the capital. Celebrations were being held. Fireworks heard from the distance. The guards pretending to securing the place, but in reality they were drinking. Kai hold Alexa hand while, Hector and Janet follow behind. Guest were coming in and out the area. The boss was celebrating his wedding. The couples enter the party, fancy people surround them. Each person had a mask on their face. Kai, Alexa, Janet and Hector grab a mask and the mission was to find a ride. Kai was lucky. A young lady with a blue cocktail dress was willing to take him to her house. Kai knew it was the perfect chance. She seem a bit over drunk. Kai use his sweet voice to work the girl. "Lets go somewhere." Kai said in the girl's ear. The girl like Kai voice, she kiss him in the lips and bite him lip too. Alexa watch from the afar, but she knew if she did something, everything would go down. The girl took Kai to her car, while the gang follow behind. Everything seen according to plans, until April brought security soldiers and let them know that they were escaping. The gang got in the car. Kai press on the accelerate pad. The gold Mustang zoom across the place. Several shots were given to the car. The soldiers were trying to rise the bridge up. Kai add more speed to the car. Shots broke the back glass. Little pieces shatter everywhere the back seat. He saw the bridge rise more and more. Kai try his best. His last chance was almost closely in. The car leap into the air. Water could be seen from above, the couples pray the car would make it. The car land roughly on the land. Kai got out the car, bruises in his arms and legs. He saw that the others were okay and so was the girl. The others soon got out the car. The car was in rough shape. They start walking to a near by place. Kai had to drag the girl along with him. Alexa holding his hand and Janet and Hector walking together. The couples along with the girl made it to a safe place. A small city. Kai found a small hotel, where the gang could stay.

Alexa took a shower in the hotel bathroom. She would be returning back to California in a couple of days. Luckily, the hotel had a phone. She put on some comfortable pajamas. She saw her husband Kai coming out the bathroom. She remember what he had to in order to obtain the car. Kai land on the bed beside her and try to hug her but Alexa push him away. "Why don't you tell that girl to kiss you and bite your lip again?" Alexa ask Kai. "Because I love it only went you do beautiful." Kai replied. Her husband made her feel fuzzy inside. She turn around and kiss him. "Only I can kiss you and bite your lips." Alexa state. Clothes seem to be a bother and they were thrown all around.

Morning had come. Kai was in the lobby trying to contact his father. "Hello." A male voice said on the other line. "Hello Dad!" Kai said. "Kai, that really you, where are you at?" Kai father said. "I am in a hotel in Canada." Kai replied," I want to go home Dad." "Son, I am going to come and get you." The father stated. Kai return back to his room with Alexa. She was still sleeping. Yesterday, they had a wild night, so she must be tired. His dad would be here in two days. He would had to tell her the truth that he was rich. He enter the bathroom quietly making sure to not wake her up.

* * *

-2 Days Later-

Mr. Hiwatari was riding in his private airplane to pick up his son and friends. He was so thrill to hear that his son was alive. He saw the hotel from above. Down below he could his son standing with two girls and a guy. The pilot land the airplane safe. The father got out the airplane. Enjoying the moment of seeing Kai again. "Son!" Mr. Hiwatari said. Tears flowing out his eyes."Dad, I want you to meet Hector and Janet and finally my wife Alexa."Kai said."You are marry Kai."The father said back." Kai's father shook everyone hand and welcome Alexa into the family." Lets go home everyone!" Kai father said. Meanwhile, Alexa observed Mr. Hiwatari. He had the same colored hair like Kai. He was a bit shorter than Kai. His eyes were grey and his father was older. The man was wearing a grey suit and black shoes. She also observe the airplane. HC Airlines was printed on the airplane. Do Kai family own this private airplane she thought? Her thought were broken went she felt Kai hold her hand. She sigh and closed her eyes. They were returning home. The ride back home was long. Janet was going to stay with Alexa and Hector with Kai. Alexa fell asleep. Meanwhile, Kai told his father about the place where they were being held.

Finally, California could be seen. Alexa saw her parents waiting for her. She was so happy, she couldn't wait to tell them about Kai. She hope they would accept it just like Kai's father. The airplane land in the middle of the field. The doors open and everyone start to get out.

"Mom, Dad!" She scream to her parents. Their eyes fill with tears. "Alexa seems different," her mother thought. "I am glad you are home honey." Her dad said.

"Mom, Dad," Alexa said," I want you to meet my friends Hector and Janet and my husband Kai." Alexa's parent heart stop beating.

"I am not going to accept this marriage Alexa." The father said. Kai was about to speak up when he saw Alexa dad grab her hand and drag her to the car.

"Alexa!" He scream. Alexa turn around and look into Kai's eyes.

"Kai!" She scream back. Tears flourishing in her eyes. She will do anything to be with Kai again.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16 Price Tag

Chapter 16: Price Tag

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexa walk back and forth waiting for Kai to text her. After arriving home, she went straight to her room. Her room was the same as she left it. She heard a beeping noise. The front screen of her Iphone light up, a unknown number showing up._" Hey Beautiful, I miss you, and I Love You -Kai" _She was happy Kai text her. _"I miss you and I love you too." _She replied back_. "Lets meet up near the cafe the down your street." _Kai text back. "_Okay baby_." She text back. She put her hair in a bun and put on a summer dress and sandals. "Where are you going?" Her dad ask as she was coming down the stairs. " Shopping." Was her simple replied. The cafe was near her street so she went walking. The town had change a few over the months she was away. More businesses here and there. New people moving in and some moving out. Tomorrow she had to return back to school. She walk faster, the cold win hitting her bare shoulders. She enter the small cafe and saw Kai waiting for her. "Hey honey." She greeted him. " Hi beautiful." He said back. She gave him a quick kiss and they sat down. A waiter with brown short hair came to take their order. "You can go first." Kai said. "I want a mocha cappuccino with a side bread." Alexa order. " And I want a mocha iced coffee." Kai order. The waitress left to place their order. " What are we going to do with your father?" Kai ask Alexa. " I am going to fix this," Alexa said," he can't do anything no more." The waitress return back with the order. As the couple was enjoying there coffee Alexa dad came in.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Alexa ask.

"I thought you was going shopping." Her dad argue back.

" I came to see Kai dad." Alexa stated.

"Lets go home Alexa" Her father said grabbing her arm. Alexa try to release from his grip.

"Sir, I love your daughter, very much and we are officially marry." Kai said.

"The marriage is a scam, and as for you Hiwatari, stay away from my daughter." Mr. Retz said.

"No, I am sorry but I can't." Kai argue back.

"Why you don't accept my marriage with Kai?" Alexa ask," Is it because of the money, is because he is poor?"

"Poor, this guy, he has more money than you ever imagine." Her father replied back.

"Is this true Kai?" Alexa ask him.

He bow his head down and said a simple "yes".

"Why you didn't told me your real life?" Alexa ask.

" Because, I don't want girls seeking my money and not my love." Kai said.

" So, you think I am like those girls "Gold Diggers" Kai." Alexa said back.

"No, but is this how I am, I am simply, money don't meant a thing to me." Kai replied.

"And you didn't had the courage to trust in me." Alexa stated.

"I was going to tell you soon." Kai said.

"When, went I grew grey hairs." She said back.

"What others lies did you hide from me Kai Hiwatari?" Alexa ask.

"Hiwatari, why don't you tell my daughter how your parents stole money from my family company?" Mr. Retz said from behind.

" My parents, didn't stole anything from your family." Kai said defending his parents.

"Remember, how your parents created the Hiwatari Company. They didn't had the money to start the company. All the money was obtain from the Retz Family Company." Mr. Retz said.

"Keep your money Kai and hope you enjoy it." Alexa said walking out the cafe. Tears forming in her eyes. She saw Kai trying to catch her but she got in the car fast. Her father also got in and turn the car on. Her dad turn around the car. She saw Kai's grey car. She turn her head as she pass by him. As, soon as she got in the house, she went straight up stairs. She grab her phone and start texting.

_"Kai, I didn't believe my father."_ She press sent button and the message was sent. Soon, her phone light up.

_"My parents didn't do it beautiful."_ The message said.

_"I knew he would make up a lie, to break us apart, but are you really rich." _She text back.

_"Yes, I am sorry about not telling you the truth about my family." _He replied back.

_"Is okay, you must have your reasons." _She text back.

_"Thanks for acting by the way, see you tomorrow at school, and good night beautiful."_ Kai text back.

Alexa smile to herself, as she lay the phone on the night stand beside her bed. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She miss Kai so much. Now that she was his wife, she miss him more than ever. As soon as everything gets fix, she want to live with him. She don't care about the his money. And she understand why he hide that secret from her. He was humble and simply. And always like the simple things. He didn't like to brag about his money. And maybe he had ex girlfriends try to date him for his money.

* * *

Kai closed his phone. He was glad Alexa understood his reason for leaving his social life out the picture. He took a quick shower, and went to look for some clothes for tomorrow. He was going back to school tomorrow. Kai really miss his wife. He was ready to move in with her as soon as possible. The sun rays peeking through his window. Kai would had to come up with a plan to see Alexa more. He dress up for school and ate some breakfast. And wait for Hector to come down too. "I miss driving you baby." He said to his grey car. He zoom out his house and into the school parking lot. The school was nosy as usually. The same people walking around. He close the door to his car. He saw Alexa and Janet standing at the afar, her beautiful long hair blowing in the air. She was talking with her old friends. He approach her but, before he could get near. His old buds surprise him.

"Kai we miss you." Tyson said with his big mouth.

"You got dark." Ray comment.

"I miss my team." Kai said hugging them.

The guys were glad Kai had come back. They never believe that he was dead. Kai start tell them about his adventures how he was captive and how he escape. The biggest surprise to them was his marriage to Alexa Retz. He also introduced Hector to the gang.

Alexa walk with her friends to the locker. She heard the bell ring and saw Kai walking in. "Janet, I meet you in class. I am going to talk to Kai, right quick." She told Janet. Janet left with Hector.

"Hey honey." She greet Kai. "I miss you so much." She said in between kisses.

"Kai, please watch out here in school. I don't want my Dad to separate us. Please act like we don't like each in front of everyone. I promise to keep Dan away from me. Every chance I had I am going to text you so we can meet." Alexa said.

"Okay, but take care beautiful." Kai said. They gave each one last kiss and they left to the same class.

Day after day, in class the couple act indifferently around each other. Alexa would avoid Dan and Kai would avoid any girl that would ask him out. The couple would meet secretly in between classes and after school. They would spend as much time as they could loving each other.

* * *

-2 months later-

Alexa sighed to herself. She has been sick for a few days already. Sometimes, she would feel like throwing up and other days she would crave weird food. May be she was going through a phase. She closed her eyes, hoping the sick would go away. A small beep came from her phone. She slide the button and the message pop up _"I love you beautiful." _It said. She know who it was from. She got up as she saw the time. She took a quick shower and got ready for school. As she look at the calendar, she saw the date. 3 months since her marriage with Kai. It was a little bit of time ,but she don't care. She climb on her car and drive to school. Before, she got there, she saw Kai's car park. She stop her car. And climb out.

"What are you doing here Kai." She said as she press her lips to his.

"Waiting on you." He replied back in between kisses." Lets take your car, somewhere else and lets go away from here.

She agree with him and they rode somewhere else. Kai took her to a secret place where she could hide her car. She climb on his car. She notice his car, it was the same car that took her spot at school a few times. "I never would had thought he own this car," she thought. She turn around to look at him. He was so handsome and sexy. He was wearing a green shirt and some jeans with some white shoes. She felt his hand on her thigh. Since her green peacock dress was short. His touch felt good against her skin. His touch made her catch her breath. "Kai, stop." She said. "Why?" He ask. "Because if you don't, you are going to make me stop the car in the middle of the road." She replied. She turn the stations in the radio until she heard a song that she like. "A thousand years by Christina Perri."

"Oh, I love this song." She shriek in excitement.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

She like singing the chorus and it remind her of Kai.

"Kai, this song reminds me of you." She said. She start singing again. Kai just smile at her. And then focus on the road.

Soon, the couple arrive at a big place. There was a beautiful cabin in the center and many trees surround it.

"Is beautiful."She said.

"Come over here!" Kai called to her.

They walk to another place, where the water was running down. It was a huge waterfall.

" Kai come on, lets get in." She yelled with excitement.

"You are going to wet your clothes." He said. He saw her beginning to take her clothes off and then jump into the water.

"Come on!" She said.

"No." He simply said.

"Please." She said. She came out the water, the only thing on her was her bra and underwear.

She start kissing him. She hold him really close. Kai clothes started to get wet.

He took off his shirt, jeans and shoes and also jump in the water.

The afternoon was coming in. It was Alexa first time making love in the water. She was nude since the clothes were drying up. But Kai sure didn't mind that. She had make love with him a few times after they return from the waterfall. He drag a blanket over them and he was holding her close. " I miss being with you." She said kissing him. " I do too." Kai said. Sweet small kisses led to making-out which led to making love.

* * *

Mr. Retz check his watch it was 12:30 a.m. "Where is that girl?" he thought," she must be with Kai." He grab his phone and dial a number.

"Dan," he said," we are going to come up with a plan to break up my daughter from Kai.

"Yes sir." Dan said from the other side of the line. He should had known better than to believe that his daughter would stay away from Kai.

"I believe Lady Retz might be sick." He heard one of the maid said outside his office.

"She has being throwing up a lot, she has faint a few times." The maid continue.

"Yeah, she ask me for pain killers a few times for headaches, and also for weird combination of food." The other comment.

The man listen carefully to the maids conversation. His daughter has the symptoms of a pregnant woman. "Is Alexa pregnant,"he ask himself.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks(:


	17. Chapter 17 Tattoo

Chapter 17: Tattoo

Kai open his eyes, his vision hit with the brightness of the sun. He rub his face to clear his eyes out. He look around and notice that him and Alexa were still in the cabin. "Oh Shit!" He thought. He press the top button of his Iphone, 8:30 was printed in large numbers on the phone screen. He felt comfortable and warm in this position. He look at the girl in his arms. "She is beautiful." He thought. He gently caressed her cheek with his finger. Alexa begin to move, she felt a big soft finger caressed her cheek. It feel good being in his arms. She felt safe and she could say that she slept so well and comfortable. Her brown eyes open and stare at his beautiful face. "Good Morning." She told him. " Hey beautiful." He said back. "What time is it?" She ask him rubbing her eyes. "8:30." Was his simple respond. She felt something cold hit her neck. And notice the pendant attach to a chain. The pendant was in shaped of a half-heart with the letter K. She notice that Kai had the other piece with an A on it. "I see you like your present." Kai state. "I love it Kai, thank-you." She replied back. "Happy Anniversary!" He said. Alexa grab her bag and hand him a watch. The watch had diamonds around it in a circle. The handles were made of gold and the numbers were black. In the back there was a quote _"I love you no matter the time." _She put it on his wrist and he thank for her for it_._"Alexa, I want to build a home with you. Lets move somewhere else." Kai told her."Yes, I would love too. Just let me turn 18 next month." She replied."Okay babe."He simply replied."Another day of school miss." She told him. "Might as well stay like this, we still have more time." Kai said giving her a kiss.

* * *

Mr. Retz notice that her daughter was missing. She still hadn't come back from her midnight field trip. He was going to make sure that Kai was out the picture before she finds out that she is pregnant. "You are going to fall for my trap Kai Hiwatari. I know it was your family that took my family money. I had to start from the bottom. Now, you will pay." He pull out his phone from his jacket pocket. He dial a number and press talk. "I need your help in a few weeks, Kai Hiwatari is going to pay deadly." "Yes sir." Was the only thing heard on the other side. He turn his phone off and place it in his jacket. He would make sure that Kai would never come in contact with any person dearly to him.

* * *

Dan was laying in his apartment floor. A nude woman laying beside him. He was tired. "Man, what a night." He thought "Wake up." He said to the woman in a cold voice. She started to open her eyes, she was welcome with a cold floor. " April, I need your help with Kai Hiwatari." Dan said to the woman. "Don't worry, you will have Alexa and I will have Kai." April said. April escape the place and was able to find Kai again. She was going to destroy him and Alexa and also Janet and Hector. She smile to herself. The cold blanket around her body. Dan was the perfect person to get closer to Kai. "Kai, I am going to make sure you and your dearly friends pay." She thought. Dan heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said to the mysterious person. April turn around face the person. "Kai." she said. The person enter the apartment. "I am going to get the camera." Dan said.

* * *

Alexa return home after a memorable day with Kai. She place the necklace inside her shirt and open the door to her house. " Alexa Retz, where have you been?" Her father said coming to meet her. "With my husband." She simple replied. "Hiwatari, is not your husband, and never would be." Her father said back. " I love Kai too much to let him go." She said rushing up stairs. Her father came in and smash her phone in the floor. And took her keys and the computer. "Dad, no." She cry. He lock the door behind her leaving her trap inside. Alexa cuddle in her bed tears flowing out her eyes. Few moments later, her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was a mess and she lay still in the bed.

-A few weeks later-

Alexa grab her bag and throw it over her shoulder. Her drive was waiting outside to take her to school. As, she climb down the stairs. She saw Janet waiting for her. She had secretly communicate with Kai through letters. She climb on the car with Janet beside her. Alexa begin to feel nausea and told the driver to stop.

"Alexa, are you okay?" Janet ask her friend.

"Yeah, just some nausea." Alexa replied.

"What other symptoms you have?" Janet ask again.

" I been having headaches, nausea, dizziness, weird cravings, urination increase, period delay,and my breasts have being hurting." She respond back.

"If, I didn't knew better, I would say you are pregnant." Janet state.

"What, wait, no." Alexa said.

"Have you used protection?"Janet ask.

"No." She answer.

"You don't want to have a family with Kai." Janet said," and I am pregnant."

"Congrats best friend." She said," and of course I do want a family with Kai."

"Thanks." Janet said back.

"A baby from Kai." She thought as she rub her stomach. A smile spread on her face. But first she would have to make sure before she tells Kai. She told her driver to drive her to the client for a check-up. Both girls did a pregnancy test. The girls waited for the result. Alexa got nervous when she say the nurse walking out. "Congratulations to both, the result were positive. 3 months pregnant." The nurse." A baby from Kai." She thought. She was going to tell him as soon as possible. Alexa arrive home after a long day at school. She saw her father in his office. "Hey Dad." She said. "Alexa, I need your help at office, can you come with me?" Her father ask her. They rode the car to his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was going to take a shower, today he was going to check out some pretty houses for him and Alexa. He place his wedding band and his necklace down on the vanity. He didn't want them to get wet. He fix his water and enter the shower. Letting the warm water hit his flesh. April was standing outside his house. She knock the door and ask for Kai to the maids. The maids let her in and told her where his room was. April walk through the walls and before entering his bedroom. She saw the bathroom light on. April turn the knob and the door open quietly. She peek in and saw the chain and the ring there. She took with it without hesitation. She place both object in her pockets and left to the living room. She couldn't leave because the maids would tell Kai and he could suspect something is up.

Kai came out the shower. He put on some jeans, white polo shirt and white shoes. He head toward his room. He put on some deodorant and cologne and took his jacket and keys and left. As, he walk down stairs, he saw April waiting for him. "Hey Kai." She said. "What are you doing here April?" Kai ask. "I came to see you."April replied. "Sorry, I am have to go somewhere right now." Kai said and exit the house. April follow behind him. She saw a white car pulling up. She could see only his two-toned blue hair. She got in the car and they rode off.

Kai drive for a long time until, he saw a beautiful place. It was a huge house. Big trees surround the house. It had ceiling to floor windows. A huge gate around the house. A large backyard. And french doors. He enter the house. There was a big fireplace, wooden floors, tan walls, brown stairs, a inside pool, and the place had around seven rooms. He like the place very much and he would ask for Alexa approve tomorrow. He took his phone from his pocket and push the top button. "8:30", was on the front screen. "Another two hours of drive," he thought.

Alexa enter her dad office. It was a big skyscraper. "Come one Alexa, lets get going to my office. Alexa saw her dad working hard. She took her phone out and push the top button. "8:30" was on the screen, she was about to text Kai, when someone came in. "Boss, the company financial accounts have been hack. They sold around 7 million from the company." A employee said. "Alexa, go check." Her father said. She ran toward the Financial Office. She open the door and enter the office. There was no body, but clearly that someone was there. The laptops were turning off and the chair was still spinning. Something shiny caught her eyes. She bent down and spot Kai necklace on the floor. She pick it up and saw the window half open. She peek outside but only caught site of someone with two-toned blue hair.

"Kai..."

* * *

Please Review:) Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18 We belong together

Chapter 18 We belong together

* * *

_Alexa enter her dad office. It was a big skyscraper. "Come on Alexa, lets get going to my office. Alexa saw her dad working hard. She took her phone out and push the top button. "8:30" was on the screen, she was about to text Kai, when someone came in. "Boss, the company financial accounts have been hack. They stole around 7 million from the company." A employee said. "Alexa, go check." Her father said. She ran toward the Financial Office. She open the door and enter the office. There was no body, but clearly that someone was there. The laptops were turning off and the chair was still spinning. Something shiny caught her eyes. She bent down and spot Kai necklace on the floor. She pick it up and saw the window half open. She peek outside but only caught site of someone with two-toned blue hair._

_"Kai..."_

Alexa cover her mouth. She couldn't believe Kai would steal her dad's money. She knew she clearly saw his hair. She closed the window and took the necklace with her. She was going to have a talk with Kai. She left out the office thinking about what happen. She saw her dad outside the his office talking on the phone. She saw her dad stop talking and closed the phone. "I already call the police, and they would take matter into their own hands. "My dad is awfully calm" she thought. "Lets go home." Mr. Retz said. The ride home was long. As she enter the house, she saw a package waiting for her. _"Alexa" _was written on the front. She took it to her room. A DVD was inside the package. She found a old DVD player and connect it to the TV. The movie started to play. On the screen was "Kai"and April on a large white bed. A thin white sheet cover their bodies. Alexa could clearly see "Kai" two-toned blue hair. She heard him whisper _"I love you and I want you,"_ to her. April scream his name in delight. But what about Alexa," April ask him. "I just need the money from her, I don't even love her." He replied back. Alexa couldn't believe her eyes. She grab the DVD player threw it across the room landing in floor. Janet came in. She saw her friend in tears. "Alexa, please calm down, you are going to hurt the baby." She help her friend and pick her up. Janet tuck her in bed. "I wonder what happen," she thought and left. Alexa needed to be along right now. The unstoppable tears slide down her face. She place her hand on her stomach. "Is only you and me, now baby." She said to herself. Minutes later she fell asleep.

Morning had come, and today was Alexa 18th birthday. Today was the day, she was supposed to escape with Kai. She slowly got up and look at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her hair a mess. She head to the bathroom, to take a cold shower. She flat iron her hair. Put on some black short shorts, long black boots and a pink tank top. She put some shades on her face and lip gloss on her lips. She grab her keys and something else and set out. As, she was going out she spot April approaching her house. "What do you want bitch?" Alexa ask in a cold tone. "I want to return this to Kai, but I don't know where he lives." April said giving her Kai wedding band. Alexa took the band and slap her across her face. April left and Alexa did too. She arrive to a park where Kai was waiting for her. "Hey baby." He said as he saw her getting out the car. "Take your shit and get out of my life." She said throwing everything to him. Her voice seen emotionless. Both side of the necklace landed on the floor but the rings roll into a nearby pond. "What is your problem?" He ask. "You, I hate you."Alexa said. Those words made her heart ill. Outside she had a cold facade but inside she was tearing apart. "Get this thought your head, I don't want you in my life ever again. She try to run, but he grab her by the wrist. "Tell me what is wrong?" Kai pleaded. She just try to let go. "Let me go Kai." She said, her voice was shaky. His touch still made her feel fuzzy inside. Kai grab her by the waist bring her closer. As, he brought her closer, the shades fell off. He could her eyes puffy and red. She was obvious crying all night. "I don't want you near me." Alexa said trying to push him. She cried for help. And a policeman came around. Kai let go and she took her chance to run. He try to follow after her but she left in her car. He dial her number again and again but the phone was off.

* * *

-Weeks later-

Kai toss and turn in his bed. It has been 4 weeks since what happen with Alexa. He try to; call her, text, send her messages, visit her house, everything he could. At school, she would ignore him. The happiness in her eyes was gone and her smiles were fake. Her natural glow seen dull, and she seen sad. Everytime their eyes meet she would turn around quick. She avoid him at any cost. He couldn't sleep everything was about her. He miss his wife, everything about her. He couldn't live without her. His life seen dull and get would often get in trouble to help him forget the pain of not having her.

Alexa was the same way. She couldn't sleep no more. Her dreams were fill with him. Everything remind her of him. She miss having him by her side. Her belly was growing everyday. But no one notice yet, the only one that knew was Janet. She would visit clinics though, to make sure her baby was safe. "This is the last thing of Kai that I want to keep and love," she said to herself. He had change, he would get into fights and start trouble. She walk to class, at the corner of her eye, she could see Kai talking with some girl. She walk briskly and took a seat in the classroom. Everyone started to come in. She felt dizzy and soon her world turn. She felt the cold floor and everything went black. "Alexa!" The students scream. "Alexa!" Kai scream rush to her side. "Take her to the nurse Kai." The teacher order. He took her to the nurse and lay her on the bed. The nurse came in and check her. Kai walk out and but he stood near the door. He heard the nurse say" Alexa, did you know that you are 5 months pregnant?" Kai stood still everything frozen. He and Alexa were going to have a baby. He felt happy. He wanted to hold on to her forever. He heard footstep approaching him and he hid behind a wall. The nurse left and he went in. "Kai, what are you doing here?" Alexa ask. "I came to see you." Kai replied. "Well, I am fine, you leave now." Alexa stated. "No, I want to be with you and our baby." Kai said. She frozen went she heard "our baby". "No, Kai is my baby only. He/She don't need anything from please, if you care about the baby a little let me rest." She said. Kai didn't wanted to get her upset and hurt the baby, so he left. Alexa waited for Kai to leave and she started to cry. She miss him a lot, more than she could understand. She wanted to run and embrace him. But everything that happen with the stealing and cheating kept replaying in her head.

* * *

A figure stare himself in the mirror. He self to himself and grab the black hair dye on the bathroom counter. "Good bye Shun Hiwatari, welcome Andrew Carson." He said as he dye his two-toned blue hair. Shun Hiwatari is Kai Hiwatari twin brother. He was separated from his parents at birth. Now, he live with his adoptive family Elizabeth and Issac Carson. After, Shun was kidnapped the people sent them to a foster home in England. There he was adopt by the Carson family. Later, he discovered his true origin and of course came back to plan a revenge on his family. And Kai was first and everything would start with his little wife Alexa. He hair was now jet black. He look different from his old self. He turn off the lights of the bathroom. And head toward his soon let the dark consumed him.

* * *

"Another day," Alexa thought as she pull up on the school campus. She got off her car and close the door, She saw a group of girls staring at someone. She turn around a tall guy with spiky jet black hair was coming in. He had the same features like Kai. Same nose and lips. But this one seen less buff than Kai. He was wearing some rip jeans, a blue stripe shirt, and blue tennis shoes. A blue backpack on his shoulder. She turn around to ignore him. She kept walking until she spotted Kai. He was standing with his old team mates. She try to ignore him ,but everything seen to attract her more to him. She kept walking and try to ignore this feeling in her heart. She saw everyone enter the classroom and finally Kai came in and so did that boy. Kai couldn't think straight, he kept thinking about his wife. She was pregnant and with his child. He wish he could be there for her. To be able to spoiled her. He saw Alexa ask for permission to the bathroom and he ask if he could get some tissue. He walk the hallway to the bathroom. He could see Alexa going in the girl bathroom. He waited patiently for her to come out. She roll her eyes as she noticed Kai waiting for her. "What do you want?" She ask. "I want to be with you through-out your pregnancy."Kai replied. "What, no." She said. "I want to go with you to your doctor visits and shopping for the baby, and the due date. Please, and I will do anything you ask in return." Kai said. "Okay, I will let you go with me, but you have to give me the divorce." Alexa stated. "If that is what you want, okay then." He replied back. He turn around with tears coming out his eyes She walking out soon with his heart on her hand.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19: When I was your man

Chapter 19: When I was your man

Alexa park her car in the school's parking lot. Her belly was growing more. She rub her stomach and a smile made its way to her face. Days had pass since she ask Kai for the divorce. She saw Kai look-alike standing on the door with some girls. As, she walk by him, he gave her a smile. Alexa just kept walking. She felt like no matter how hard boys tried they could never replace Kai spot. Ever since she return from the island, guys had try to call to she just turn them around.

"Alexa, I know you miss him." Janet said as she join her.

"No, I don't." Alexa said but deep down, she never she was wrong.

"You are lying to yourself." Janet state," I don't think Kai would do that to you."

"I saw him with my own eyes both times." Alexa said. "I would never believe if someone would had told me, but I saw it. That video broken my heart into tiny pieces. His words cut like knife." She continue with tears in her eyes. She wipe the tears away ,but they continue to come out.

"A pretty girl like you should not cry." Someone said from behind. Both girls turn around and face the guy who said that.

"By the way, I am Andrew Carson." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Alexa retreat her hand. His voice was lighter from Kai. His eyes were the same like Kai. His stare got her thinking it was Kai.

"Nice to meet, I am Alexa Retz." Alexa said trying to be polite with the guy.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said back.

* * *

Janet walk toward Hector. She didn't meant to leave Alexa with that guy ,but she needed to talk to her husband Hector. Her husband Hector was under a tree sitting on a bench with his eyes close. She approach him quietly and he open his beautiful eyes.

"Hey baby." She greeted him giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"Hi." He replied back patting the space beside him. She understood what he meant and took a sit beside him. He place one arm around her shoulders and the other one touching her belly.

"I want to help Kai and Alexa. Something fishy is going on and I want to figure it out. Both of them are miserable without each other." Janet said to her husband.

"You are right, but we have to find that video." Hector said.

"Alexa said that April was the one that gave her Kai's wedding band." Janet told her husband.

"We need to figure out, how did April get Kai wedding band?" Hector said.

Hector saw Kai walking by so he called him.

"What up?" Kai ask as he came closer.

"How did Alexa got your wedding ring?" Hector ask him.

"I don't know." Kai replied.

"Did you loose it or anything?" Hector ask again.

"One day I was washing and I lose it. It was the same day, I went to check out a house. The day before Alexa birthday. I lose both my ring and necklace. And the weird thing is that April was there too." Kai said," But why the questions?"

The couple told Kai the whole story from beginning to end. Now, Kai understood more of why Alexa hated him.

"Someone did this on purpose." He said aloud. The bell rung for class and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Kai kept walking until made him stop. Alexa was talking with a some guy. "Dam it!" He thought. Jealousy and pain ran thought his veins.

"Alexa I have to ask you something." He said trying to drag her away. She wave Andrew, and he left.

"What do you want Kai?" Alexa ask him pretending to be annoy with him.

"I hate seeing you with him." He said.

"You can't do anything, you are no longer my man." She said.

"I don't care, you will always be Alexa Hiwatari to me." Kai said.

"Whatever." She said trying to leave.

But Kai had other plans, he grab her by the wrist and brought her closer. Their bodies touching each other. He grab her by the chin.

"Whoever he is, he would never be able to kiss you like I do." Kai said pressing his lips to hers. Alexa try to get away,but it was all in vain. She miss his lips too much. They felt good moving against hers. She felt like he satisfied her thirst. She soon felt his tongue enter her mouth. He explore her mouth inch by inch. Soon, they ran out of breath. Kai released her mouth and place his forehead against hers.

"No one will make you feel the way I make you feel." He said. "He is right," She thought. She felt him pressed his lips to hers one more time. Enjoy every moment of the kiss. Kai released her lips and before he walk away he said in the ear," No one will love you the way that I do." With those words he left. She could never erased the mark Kai left in her heart. She walk to her class, before she enter she wipe her tears away.

"Sorry, that I am late." She said to the teacher.

"Just sit down." The teacher said back.

She sat in her usually seat. Andrew gave her a smile. She gave him a fake smile. Alexa something vibrant in her pocket. She pull out her Iphone and a message was on the front. She drag the icon and the Iphone unlocked.

_910-678-6969:"Mrs. Hiwatari, can you please come to my office this afternoon at 3:30. Also, please bring your husband."- Emily Wilds (Marriage Department)  
_

She push the top button and the screen went blank. She was no longer going to be Alexa Hiwatari. She regret making the decision of asking for the divorce. But the decision was made and she had to keep forward. Kai could start new and also could she. She rub her stomach smoothly. Kai watching from the afar. He wish he could rub her stomach and feel his baby kick. He saw Andrew Carson approach her.

"Can I feel your stomach?" Andrew ask. But before she could answer he place his hand on her stomach. She felt her baby move away from site where his hand was. "That was strange," she thought. She look at her belly, it was pretty much visible through her shirt. Soon people would start asking her who was the baby father? She gave Andrew a smile and then focus her attention on the teacher.

"Class today we would be reading a book about love. The story is about a couple who get tore apart by the girl father. The couple marry secretly and when the father find out, he does his best to break them apart. They have to go to different obstacles to be together. I am going to partner you with someone else. Andrew and Lisa, Mark and Jane, Kai and Tamara."The teacher announced. As she heard her name being called with Kai, she remember the same scene with Kai about a year ago. When she told the teacher that she didn't wanted to be partner with him for the class field trip. The class begin to sit with their partners and she saw Kai move beside her. She turn her phone on and show him the message. "Okay." Was Kai simple respond. Kai move his desk so he was facing her. The couple begin to read the story. But every so often, went one was reading the other would pay more attention to the person in front of them instead of the story.

Alexa grab her bag and exit the classroom. The bell had rung for the last period. And Kai was there too. She move her head that her eyes locked with his in a single moment. She turn around and face the board. The teacher begin the lesson and the class listen. Alexa felt like time more fast without realized it was already 2:50. Her heart start to beat faster just thinking about the meeting she would have to today with the woman of the marriage department. She was nervous. She jump went she heard the bell ring for dismissal. She walk to her car, but Kai stop her.

"Alexa, why don't you ride with me?" Kai ask," I don't know the place, and make you can help me out."

"Okay", she said.

Kai open the door for her and she climb in. His car was always clean and smell fresh. She saw him enter the driver side. He turn the car on and buckle his seat belt. She also did to. The silence was awkward so she turn on the radio. A song had ended and a new was beginning. The host on the radio announced the name of the song._"When I was your man by Bruno Mars." _

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

The song was over and she turn off the radio. She turn over to Kai and his face was sad, full of emotions. The song remind her of him. Like how they had their own song and how the bed was bigger now. Tears came out her eyes. She wipe them off and indicated him where to turn. Soon they arrived at their destination. A huge building filled with different offices. Kai got off the car along with her. Their marriage was about to be seal. His last name was about to be taking from her. They begin to walk to the building. Both grab the door handles.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks


	20. Chapter 20 A Year Without Rain

Chapter: 20 A year without rain

_Last Time_

_Soon they arrived at their destination. A huge building filled with different offices. Kai got off the car along with her. Their marriage was about to be seal. His last name was about to be taking from her. They begin to walk to the building. Both grab the door handles._

The building was huge on the inside. Painted brown and gold. They saw a receptionist in the lobby.

"Hey, can you tell where Mrs. Emily office is." Alexa ask a short woman with brown hair and glasses.

"Straight down the hallway, take a left, her room is the last one." The woman replied.

"Thanks." Alexa said. The couple headed toward her office. Alexa knock and she open the door went she heard someone say come in. A woman with blond long curly hair. A grey pencil skirt and a white blouse. She was tall and a small waist. Pale complexion and green eyes.

"Mr. Hiwatari, Mrs. Hiwatari, welcome to my office." She said friendly and shook their. hands. "Please take a seat." The couple set down in a set of brown leather seats. She had cream colored cabinets and a brown huge desk.

"I checked over your case. Mrs. Hiwatari the only way you can get separated from Mr. Hiwatari by the church is, if you didn't have any type of intimacy with him. Meaning, no sex." Emily said.

"We did, we are expecting a child." Alexa answer. Kai took this opportunity to rub her stomach. She felt her baby move toward his hand. A smile spread on her face. The woman admire the couple in front of her. "They are full of love," she thought.

"That means that your marriage can't be dissolve." The lady told them." I am sorry." The lady continue.

"Is okay." Alexa said.

She shook the lady hand along with Kai. They both left her office. Kai grab the keys from his pocket and unlock the car with his remote control.

He open the door for her and close it. He took his seat on the driver side and start the car.

"You can't get rid of me so easily." Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"I sure can't." She said.

"Are you hungry?" He ask her.

"Yeah." She replied.

Kai drove around until he spotted a cute restaurant. They both exited the car and headed toward the restaurant. "Italian Cuisine." Was the restaurant name.

"Can I have have a booth for two in the private section, nonsmoker?" Kai ask the waiter.

"Yes sir, please follow me." She said giving him a smile. Alexa roll her eyes. The waiter took them to a private section with red leather seats. Many couples were talking and eating.

"What would you like to drink?" She ask waiting for their answer and given them the menu.

"I want a Coke." Kai said.

"I want a fresh lemonade." Alexa told the girl. She left with the orders.

"When is your doctor visit?" Kai ask Alexa.

"Next Monday at 10:30 am." She replied.

Kai was about to speak up, went the waiter came with the order. She gave Alexa her drink and Kai his drink along with a small white piece of paper. Alexa saw it and grab the paper.

"You are trying to get my husband to call you." Alexa said.

"Your husband." The waiter replied.

"Yes, so now either you go away or Kai would be calling the hospital instead." Alexa threat the girl.

"Come on, Alexa and sorry about that." Kai said leaving some money on the table.

"Calm down, Alexa." He said grabbing her hand. "Lets go somewhere to eat."

They both got in the car and Kai turn the car. "You are so mean." Kai said.

"Whatever, she should not had mess with my property." Alexa stated.

Kai just smiled to himself, "maybe I can get her back." He thought.

* * *

Alexa inserted the key into the keyhole of her house. She open the door and close it behind her.

"I see you are home." Her father said from behind.

"Yes, father I am." She said glancing at the grandfather clock:7:30 was on it.

"Where were you?" Her father ask," And with whom?"

"I was in court, marriage department and with Kai." She answer.

"I see you are regretting marrying that idiot." Her father said.

"No father, I would never regret marrying Kai, I do regret returning back to California." She state. She climb up the stairs leaving her father behind.

"Alexa, come back!" Her father scream.

She open the door of her room and slam it hard.

"Are you okay?" Janet ask as she came in.

"No, is my father again." Alexa replied. She told everything that happen from the kiss with Kai to the argument with her father.

Janet cover Alexa. She had fall asleep a while ago. She closed the door behind her,and heard a beep coming from her phone.

_"Hello." She answer._

_"I am going to pick you up in 15 minutes." _Hector said from the other line.

She grab some shoes and brush her hair. As, she walking down the stairs she heard Mr. Retz talking on the phone in his office. The door was semi-close. Janet got closer that she heard Mr. Retz say this: I am going to have your money soon, Mr. Carson. And Alexa still believes Kai cheated on her. She has met with a lawyer to sign off in her divorcing papers."

She gasp and then cover her mouth. "He had something with all this." She decide to exit the house another way. She ran to the front of the house. And saw Kai car pulling up. She quickly open the door and got in. Soon, they arrive to a small cafe.

"Guys, I found some information on April. I found out where she lives or hang-out. Is in apartment: Apartment # 24, 3rd West Street Los Angeles." Hector said to the others.

"I overheard something that Mr. Retz said, he said:" I am going to have your money soon, Mr. Carson. And Alexa still believes Kai cheated on her." Janet repeated what Mr. Retz said.

"I have to find out who did this before is too late." Kai told his friends.

* * *

Alexa open her eyes slowly. The darkness surrounded her. She pick up her phone from the nightstand: 10:01 was on the front. She put it in her pocket and got up. She grab some shoes and her keys. As, she got outside it was a bit chilly. The starless sky filled with clouds above her. She got in the drive seat and turn the car on. She drove to the front of the gate and press the numbers on the key pad to unlock the gate. It open and she went out. Alexa drove where her mind took her. She found herself at the park where she and Kai broke up. She got out the car and went to a near by bench. The park was empty and silence. The water foundation illuminated with beautiful color lights. The abandoned swings moving by the air. She felt a cold chill hit her bare arms. Alexa hug her stomach with her arms. "I miss your daddy so much baby." She said to her little unborn. The wind was getting stronger, the air was more colder. The girl hair started to move in the air. She made it to her car. She tried to turn on the car. But it wouldn't turn on. Soon, cold water droplets started to drop down starting to hit her. "Just my lucky." She thought. Alexa saw car lights and turn around ,but neither the person or the car could be seen. Soon the person got out and head toward her way. She was relief went she saw Kai outside her car. He knock her window and she open the door.

"Alexa, are you okay?" Kai ask filled with concern.

"Yeah, I am." She replied.

"Get in my car." He said, " I am getting wet. She rush to the passenger seat and sat in his car. He got in the driver seat.

"Is raining to hard, to fix your car now." Kai said.

"Is okay." She said.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kai ask.

She was about to say yes but she remember her argument with her father. So, she said "No."

Kai drove her to his house. Mrs. Hiwatari was waiting for them in the door. The maids with towels in their hands.

"Alexa, I am glad you are okay." Mrs. Hiwatari said handling the girl a towel.

"Thanks,: she said.

"Your belly is bigger now." Mrs. Hiwatari comment.

"I am going to be 5 months soon." Alexa replied.

Kai enter behind. His hair was weighted down by the water. He grab the towel from the maid and dry himself.

"Mom, can you give Alexa some dry clothes?" Kai told his mother. Alexa was impress, Kai house was bigger than her. A huge gate surrounded the house. Tall green trees protected the house from outside views. Long window decor the house. Inside the house had 12 rooms, 1 kitchen, 6 bathrooms, 1 indoor and outdoor pool, a gaming room, 2 living rooms, a party room, a library, an office and huge brown stairs. Mrs. Hiwatari led her to her room. It had a huge kind size bed, a "60 inch" plasma TV, dresser with mirror and a huge walking closet.

"I hope they fit your darling." Mrs. Hiwatari said. She gave her a long sleeping gown, some under garments and a bath robe.

"You can take a shower in Kai's room." Mrs. Hiwatari said to the girl. She nodded and left the mother to her son room.

"There are some clean towels." The woman said. Alexa open the door and found herself in Kai room. It was pretty huge. A huge king size cover with dark blue comforters. A desk with shelves on the corner. A walking closet near the door. A "50 inch" plasma TV and a Xbox 360 with kinect connect to it. A Bose with a Ipod touch in it deck. A home theater with a blue-ray player.A touch desktop computer on his desk. Shelves with games, a laptop and an Ipad. A basket filled with dirty clothes near the door the closet. The room was neat and clean. She open the door to the bathroom. A towel rack on the right and the vanity on the left. A tub with blue curtains in front. She took off her clothes and enter the shower.

Meanwhile, Kai gather some clothes from his room and took a quick shower in a nearby bathroom. He head down stairs to the living room. His mother seating on the brown leather couch talking to someone.

"Kai come in please." She said. "I forgot to tell you that you have a visitor."

"Who?" He ask.

"Me, Kai your old girlfriend Hilary." The girl said from behind. He turn around and face the source of the voice. Hilary was wearing a short strapless dress. It was pink with white polka dots and also some white sandals.

"I miss you, so much baby." She said hugging him. Kai stood still not even making a move to hug her back.

"What is wrong?" She ask went she saw that Kai didn't hug her back.

"I have to tell you something." He said. But before he could continue someone enter and spoke.

"Kai, who she is?" Alexa ask from the door.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21 Little Things

Chapter 21:Little Things

Last Time

_"Kai come in please." She said. "I forgot to tell you that you have a visitor."_

_"Who?" He ask._

_"Me, Kai your old girlfriend Hilary." The girl said from behind. He turn around and face the source of the voice. Hilary was wearing a short strapless dress. It was pink with white polka dots and also some white sandals._

_"I miss you, so much baby." She said hugging him. Kai stood still not even making a move to hug her back._

_"What is wrong?" She ask went she saw that Kai didn't hug her back._

_"I have to tell you something." He said. But before he could continue someone enter and spoke._

_"Kai, who she is?" Alexa ask from the door._

Alexa stare at Kai and Hilary. "I see that the clothes my mom gave you, fit you" Kai said.

"Kai, don't change the subject." Alexa said.

Kai sighed and move toward his wife. Bring his arm around her. Alexa smile to herself.

"Hilary this is my wife Alexa and Alexa this is my ex girlfriend Hilary." Kai said introducing both girls.

_"I am not going to make a scene, she might used it against me, "_ Alexa thought.

"Nice to meet, you Hilary." Alexa said.

Kai smile to himself, _"Alexa can be such a great actress,"_ he thought._" She must be dying to warn Hilary off."_

"You too Alexa." Hilary said shaking the girl hand. _"I am going to pretend to like her, if I make a scene, she might to try to used this against me."_ The girl thought.

"Uh, Kai the baby is moving!" Alexa said excited. Kai place his hand in the stomach and felt the baby move. Hilary stare at the couple. Kai was with another woman and expecting a child. She felt her mouth go dry and a lump in her throat. She shallow hard and said: "Congrats Kai."

Kai lift his head and said thanks. Mrs. Hiwatari stare at them. Heavy tension in the air. "Alexa, would you like to sleep in Kai's room?" Mrs. Hiwatari ask.

"Yes, please." Alexa said. She smile to Hilary and left toward his room. Kai left behind her.

"Are you okay honey?" Mrs. Hiwatari ask Hilary.

"Yeah, I just expect everything to be the same."Hilary said," I guess Kai had move."

"He has, but Kai's relationship is suffering some problems." Mrs. Hiwatari told the girl.

"He told me that today, they went to check a divorcing lawyer." Mrs. Hiwatari continue.

"Maybe, I can have my Kai back." Hilary said to the woman. Mrs. Hiwatari just gave her a sympathy smile.

* * *

Alexa took a spot on the warm bed. It was soft under her touch. The pillows had Kai scent all over. She lay on the bed and cover herself with his blankets. Kai was in the bathroom washing his face and teeth. She heard the door the open and saw Kai coming out. He was shirtless wearing only a pair of cotton pant. He smile to her and she smile back. He turn off the light and turn on the small lamp beside his bed.

"I wish you could stay here with me forever." He said hugging. Alexa turn her face and he gave her a kiss in her lips. His lips move in sync with hers. Their heart became one. He could taste the saltiness of her tears wetting her lips. He could tell that she was afraid of giving in. Alexa pull her lips away and turn her head. Kai rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know you are crying." He said.

"Kai, I can't help it." Alexa said." Everytime, I kiss you, those image keep replaying in my head."

"Alexa, I know about the video." Kai said. "Look at me." He said in a calm way. "I was never with April and I am going to provide it to you."

Alexa stare at him went he said those words. Kai is always honest and serious. She rubbed those blue marks on his face. She knew every since detail from him. From the birthmark on his stomach to the dimples at the bottom of his spine. Those eyes only stare at her with love. That special twinkle went they were near each other. She love the feeling of his lips against. A feeling that intoxicated her into wanting more. The desire and passion in her closed eyes went they kiss. Every touch had a meaning, every word a definition, every look undefined passion. No one could ever replace everything about him. She kiss him again, letting Kai hold against. She play with his hair, the blue locks that were soft under her hand. She remember the coldness of his voice in that video and the way he said that he didn't love her. But from the simplest kiss to the softest touch show her that he love her. She fell in love with him because of his personality and not the money. _"I am going to give Kai another chance,"_ she thought.

"Are you okay?" Kai ask looking at her.

"Yeah, just thinking." She replied," I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." Kai said giving her one last kiss. Kai turn off the lamp and Alexa found a warm spot in his bare chest. Letting the darkness consumed her tired body.

It was around 12 and Alexa woke up. Her bladder was full and she really needed to pee. Her legs were wrapped with his. She stare at him. His pale face shining by the luminous moonlight. Her thoughts were broken went she felt the need to really go. She started to release herself and felt someone beside her stir.

"Is something wrong?" Kai ask half asleep.

"No, I just need to go pee." Alexa told him. She release her legs from his. And ran to the bathroom.

"I am going to get some water." Alexa said after she came from the bathroom. She walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grab a glasses cup and pour some cold fresh water from the refrigerator. Alexa heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Nice acting Hilary." Alexa said.

"Back at you." Hilary replied.

"I am going to warn you one time only." She threaten the girl." Stay away from Kai, I won't let you or nobody else ruin my family."

"Kai was my first love and I was his. I am going to get back what was mine first." Hilary replied.

"Yeah, you said was. But Kai is my husband and the father of my baby." Alexa state.

"And you love him too much, that you are going to divorce him." Hilary told the girl.

"Our marriage is forever, something that a piece of paper can't separate." Alexa said.

"It won't matter, because Kai need someone better than you." Hilary said to Alexa.

"Sorry for you, but he already has someone to love. And I bet he wasn't a beast in the bed with you like he is with me. He makes me forget who I am. Full of passion and love." Alexa said smiling to the girl. "Too bad, you can't have him."

Alexa walk to Kai's room.

"You got lost or something." Kai ask as his saw his wife enter the room.

"Sorry I was talking to my dear friend Hilary." Alexa replied to her husband.

"Hope she is not in tears right now." Kai said.

"No, she is not." Alexa assure her husband. She return to the spot in her bed and let the warmth rock her to sleep.

Kai was woken up by noises coming from the bathroom. He could hear his wife throwing up. He threw the covers to the other side and got up.

"Are you okay?" He ask as he approach her. She was sitting in the floor. He hold her hair for her.

"Yeah, morning sickness." She said. Kai help her up. She wash her mouth with some mouthwash and wipe her face off.

"You need something." He ask.

"No, thanks." She said back. He kiss her forehead and help her to the bed.,

Kai check the clock on his phone. It was 7:30 in the morning. "Come on, lets get some more sleep." Kai said.

* * *

Dan lay in his lonely bed. The smell of beer and smoke surrounded him. He groan and got up. He look lazily around his room. Empty bottles lay on the floor. He heard someone voice on the other side coming from his living room. He cautiously walk and got closer. "I want you to get rid of two girls for me." April said talking on the phone, he listen in, he could tell that she was talking about Alexa and Janet. _"April, is planning something,"_ he thought. He return back to the spot in his bed and pretend to be asleep in case April came back to his room.

Meanwhile, April finish talking on the phone. "Soon." She said to herself. She thought she heard a noise coming from Dan's room. She peek in to see him sleeping. She sighed and return back to the living room where she found a cold place in the couch to sleep.

* * *

Alexa yawn sleepy. She got up and saw Kai in the bathroom. "Hey." He said as he came out the bathroom.

"What time is it?" Alexa ask him.

"Around 12 noon." He told her.

"What 12!" She said loudly.

"Yes, you slept a long time." Kai said.

Kai heard a rumbling sound coming from her belly and chuckled." I am going to get you something to eat." He said smiling.

"I want some fruit, waffles with whipped cream, hot chocolate, bacon and eggs." She said like a hungry child.

"Sure thing princess." Kai replied.

Alexa grab the robe Kai mom gave her and cover herself. As, she was walking toward the bathroom, she heard Kai phone beeping. She walk toward his phone and saw Marissa on there. She press talk and heard some speak on the other side.

"Hello, Mr. Hiwatari." Marissa said.

"Kai is not here, but his wife is." Alexa said into the phone.

"Oh, Mrs. Hiwatari, I just wanted to inform your husband that his alarm system is ready." Marissa told her.

"Alarm System for what?" Alexa ask the woman.

"The house he purchased in 1245 High Tide, Del Mar." She said.

"When was this house purchased?" Alexa ask again.

"May 7," She said," because Mr. Hiwatari visit my office May 6."

"What time did he come by your office?" Alexa ask Marissa.

"He pick up the key at 4 and came by to drop it off at 9." Marissa answer.

Oh and how far is Del Mar from Los Angeles and your office how far is from here." Alexa ask again.

"2 hours and my office is also in Del Mar." Marissa answer the girl questions.

"I will tell Kai and thanks." Alexa said telling the girl.

Alexa hung up the phone. And went down stairs. She heard some voices in the kitchen.

"Kai, I still love you." Hilary said to Kai.

"I am just confused right now." Kai said back.

_"He still has feeling for her."_ She thought. Alexa return back to Kai's room.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks


	22. Chapter 22: Body Party

**Chapter 22: Body Party**

_Last Time_

_"Kai, I still love you." Hilary said to Kai._

_"I am just confused right now." Kai said back._

_"He still has feeling for her." She thought. Alexa returned back to Kai's room._

Alexa closed the door behind lay on his's bed with her tummy up. She rubbed her stomach in a smooth matter. She heard the door open and saw Kai walking in with some food.

"Hey I brought you some food." He said.

"You can take it back because I am not hungry." Alexa replied turning her back.

"What is the matter beautiful?" Kai asked her as he sat beside her in the bed.

"Kai, it don't matter no more." Alexa said. She got up and grabbed her shoes and dry clothes.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"I am going to change and return back home." She said," Did you pick up my car?"

"Yes, I did and it's at the auto shop." He said." And I want you to stay here with me."

"You have Hilary." She said angry with a hint of jealously." Or are you are still confuse?"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked trying to keep calm.

"I heard you..." Her sentence was cut when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kai said.

A maid opened the door and said: "Sir, you have some visitors in the living room."

"Thanks Lisa, I am going down in a minute." Kai told her.

"I see you down stairs." He told Alexa.

Alexa was about to enter the bathroom went someone knock again.

"Come in." She said.

"Mrs. Alexa, Mrs. Hiwatari told me to give you these clothes." The maid said.

"Thanks." She said taking the clothes.

It was a short summer dress. It has thin straps and the dress was pink with a white bow on the left side of the hip. Mrs. Hiwatari also gave her some under garments for her to wear. She took a shower and change into the outfit that was provided for her. She closed the door behind her and went downstairs to greet her husband. Kai was sitting beside his old time buddy Ray. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were across from them sitting in the brown leather couch. Meanwhile, Hilary was setting in the brown love seat. She enter the room and all eyes were on her. Kai got up from his seat and rushed to her side. "Hey you guys." She said waving to them. "Hey Alexa." They said back even Hilary. Kai guided her to a spot where he was seating and she took his seat.

"So, Kai are you in?" Tyson asked full of excitement.

Alexa faced to look at Kai with a puzzled look.

"Or, is it because your wife don't let you no more." Ray commented.

"Maybe, Alexa would like to come too?" Kenny suggested.

"Yeah, Kenny is right, ask her Kai." Max added in.

"To where?" Alexa ask her beloved husband.

"A bar called " Bailar tonight." Kai said," Would you like to go?"

"Is a old time pass time." Hilary said.

"Sure." Alexa said smiling to her husband's friends.

"Guys, I am going to pick you around 7:00pm." Kai said," But right now I am going shopping with my wife."

"Alright, Kai see you later then." His old friends said and left. Hilary got up and went to the kitchen.

"We are going shopping." Alexa said.

"Yes, let me go and get my shoes." Kai said." My the way you look beautiful with that pregnancy dress."

Alexa blush scarlet red. _" I am going to forget about what I heard."_ She said quietly to herself. She saw Hilary coming in dragging her feet across the soft red velvet carpet.

"Did Kai told you yet?" Hilary asked her.

"No, about what?" Alexa ask.

"I was expecting a child from Kai." Hilary said.

Alexa felt like her heart stop beating._ "They have a child,"_ she thought.

"And what happen?" She ask Hilary.

"The child-" Her voice was cut by Kai's voice.

"Come on beautiful." He said to her.

Alexa got up from her seat and followed after Kai. Kai grey Aston Martin One 77 was parked in the front of his house. He open the door for her and she climbed in. He follow and climbed on the driver side. He buckled his seat belt and turned on the car.

"What is wrong?" Kai asked her.

"Nothing why?" She replied back.

"You seem lost and confused." Kai respond.

"Just like you right confused." She blunt it out.

'What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"I accidently heard you talking to Hilary, and you said you was confused." Alexa said mad and jealous.

"Babe, I am confused about something that happen in the past. Not about my feelings for her. I only love you shorty." Kai said.

She love hearing those words that bring confident to her love.

" I will tell you soon what happen." Kai said glancing at her.

"Okay." She said.

The rest of the ride to the store was quiet. In the distance she saw the babies stores.

Kai return home with his wife following behind. He had brought her clothes and also some for the baby. They would buy the rest of the stuff as soon as they find out what they are having. Kai glanced at the clock 6:10 was on it.

"Beautiful, is almost time to pick Tyson and them, go get dress." Kai said to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left.

She threw some of the bags that Kai got her on the bed. She picked one of her favorite dress and entered the shower.

Meanwhile, Kai gather some of his clothes. A black leather jacket, a plain white sheet, ripped jeans, and black biker boots. He heard a soft singing coming from the bathroom since the door was half open. "She likes to sing in the shower."He thought. He took off his clothes and entered the shower. Alexa felt a hand caress her skin.

"Kai let me take a shower." Alexa said.

" I am but I need to take one too." Kai said. He kiss her shoulder and she closed her eyes. He started to kiss her neck softly planting soft kisses. He nibbled her earlobe.

"Kai that tickles." she said. She turned around and Kai kiss her hungrily. Her's hands were around his neck and one of his hand on her lower back and the other one caressing her stomach. His tongue entered her mouth but soon their breath became uneven. She felt like she was going to melt in his's arms. His's lips broke away but he never left her's skin. He kiss her neck leaving a few marks. She arch her head back to allow him more access. She love the feeling of his lips on her skin sending shivers down her spine. She felt herself get aroused by every miss everything about him. He grip her thighs and caress them with his large hand.

"Kai..." She moaned slowly.

Alexa heard a few knocking at the door.

"Kai, there is someone at the door." She said.

"It won't matter, they will go away." He said kissing her again. He press her against the wall and kiss her passionately. His large hands traveling all over her body exploring each inch, marking every territory. She kiss him over and over...His scent addicted...Her lips intoxicating...His tongue undeniable desire...Her skin soft...

The warm water falling down their nude body. He was about to enter her went she accidently hit the cold knob and cold water pour down.

"Ah is cold." Alexa scream. She kiss him one last time and got out the shower.

"Kai!" She said," You left hickeys on my neck."

"They are not hickeys, they are love marks." He said.

She put on some under garments and rub cocoa butter cream all over her skin.

"Hmm...you smell so good. I don't like sweets but I would love to have you." Kai said kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Kai, get ready, we will be late." Alexa told her beloved.

"Okay honey." He said and left to go change.

Meanwhile, she put on a creamy color dress. It had one thick straps with flowers on it. The dress reach her mid thigh and it was straight. Her belly bump was flat iron her hair and let it loose. As, she got out the bathroom, she grab her beige purse and some creamy color flats. She apply some lip gloss and eyeliner.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked as he came in the room.

"Yes, baby I am." Alexa said. She follow Kai out the door and into the living room. Hilary was waiting for them. She was wearing a blue dress strapless, tight and short with some white high had some makeup apply to her face and her hair in curly. Hector came down too. Wearing some dark blue jeans and a v-cut white shirt with white tennis shoes. Janet followed behind hector. She had on a black one-shoulder dress mid-thigh length with black flats.

"Ready?" Kai ask.

"Yeah." She respond.

"Yeah." Hector said.

Kai brought in the black Hummer to the front. One of his's biggest car. Alexa sat on the front beside Kai and Hilary took one sit in the back along with Hector and Janet.

Hilary stared at the couple in front of her. "They looked so prefect together." She thought.

Kai grabbed his wife hand and rubbed it smoothly. She must admit it was relaxing. Soon, the whole gang join in and Kai drove to the karaoke. The parking was huge filled with cars. "Singing Delights." Was on the top with singing purple lights. The gang entered the place. A bar on one side and the dancing place on the other. People singing in the background could be heard. The gang took a place in a large booth.

"Wow, is cold." Hilary commented expecting Kai to give her, his leather jacket.

"Are you cold baby?" He asked Alexa.

"Yes." She said smiling to him. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. She thanked him and he nodded in response.

_My body is your party, baby_  
_Nobody's invited but you baby_  
_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_  
_Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off_  
_Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down_  
_We in the zone now, don't stop_

Body Party by Ciara playing the background.

"I love that song." Hilary said dragging Tyson with her.

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party  
I'm doing this little dance for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me on you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started_

Alexa stay in the booth with Kai's arm around her waist. She watch the people danced and laugh.

"Do you want to dance?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, but lets wait for another song." She said smiling up to him. Kai nodded in response and returned back his attention to the people in the stage. Finally, the song was over. And another one came up. Feel this moment by Pitbull featuring Christina started to played. Kai took her hand and walked with her toward the dancing floor.

_One day while my light is glowing_  
_I'll be in my castle golden_  
_But until the gates are open_  
_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_  
_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_  
_I just wanna feel this moment_

The couple danced happily. Kai holding her from intertwined her fingers with his and let the music take over. Soon, the song was over so they returned back to their seats.

"I am going to the bathroom." Kai said leaving his seat.

" How are you feeling?" Janet asked her Alexa.

"Better, and you?" Alexa respond back.

"Yes, just the morning sickness." Janet respond.

"What are you going to do about Kai?" Janet asked her friend.

"Well, I am going to give him another chance." Alexa said.

"Good, cause you and Kai belong together." Janet said looking at her friend. Kai returned from the bathroom and a new song begin to played. We belong together by Mariah Carey.

Kai held her by the waist, his arms holding her tight but not squeezing the baby.

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you,_

_ so I should have held on tight_

_I never should a let you go_

"I love you." He said whispering into her ear.

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

I love you too." She said loudly so he could hear.

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_'Cause I don't have a choice feeling _

She had to admit she was scary to believe in Kai again. But a huge part of her believe in him so much. Sh had missed him so much. The days were nothing without hearing his voice, his eyes filled with love looking at her, his touches that made her fuzzy inside, or the tender kisses that made her feel care for her ,and his arms that made her feel protected. The song ended and the couple returned to their seat.

"Kai can you danced with me once." Hilary said coming to get Kai.

"No,thanks." Kai said.

"Go on." Alexa said. He kissed his wife a sweet kiss and left to danced with Hilary. Janet and Hector were also in the dance floor. She got up to order something to drink. She was a bit parched.

"Can I have some water?" She ordered the bar tender.

"Hey sexy." Someone said from behind her. She didn't recognized the voice but it was frighten to her. She decided to ignore it and go back to Kai. As, she was leaving, the man grabbed her by the wrist. His hair was dark brown, a raspy beard, and dark brown eyes.

"Let me go." She said trying to release her arm.

"No, I want to have you." He said smiling wickedly to her. She felt goosebumps on her skin and a cold chilly running down her spine.

"Kai!" She scream. Kai immediately heard his name being called. His wife was in trouble.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23: Tears Always Win

_**Last Time **_

_"Can I have some water?" She ordered the bar tender._

_"Hey sexy." Someone said from behind her. She didn't recognized the voice but it was frighten to her. She decided to ignore it and go back to Kai. As, she was leaving, the man grabbed her by the wrist. His hair was dark brown, a raspy beard, and dark brown eyes._

_"Let me go." She said trying to release her arm._

_"No, I want to have you." He said smiling wickedly to her. She felt goosebumps on her skin and a cold chilly running down her spine._

_"Kai!" She scream. Kai immediately heard his name being called. His wife was in trouble._

**Chapter 23: Tears Always Win**

Kai took off and ran after his wife. Those men were fast but he founded speed he didn't even know he had. His legs grew tired but he kept going soon they would be in the parking lot. He ran more and more. His wife screaming for her. "No, they won't get away." He thought. He soon heard a gun shot and saw his wife falling along with the man. He looked up to see someone standing in the distance. The others guys running with the man carried his wife, where down. He saw his wife getting up and he rushed to join her side. He helped her up and held her against his chest. "I am scared." She said with a trembling voice. "Is okay beautiful." He said rubbing his's wife back in a smooth matter. He looked and saw them the men were dead lying in a pool of blood. He grab her by the waist and they started to walk toward his car. "Bitch." Someone said from behind them. Kai and Alexa turn around and the same guy that kidnapped her had a gun in his's hand. "I have a mission to finish." The guy said. Kai saw the man pulled the trigger and he immediately got in front of his wife. He saw the bullet go through his leg. Alexa scream in horror. She saw blood oozing from Kai's leg. "Help." She scream. People outside the place called the ambulance. Soon, Kai's friends came in. "Alexa, he going to be okay." Tyson said. "Kai." She said holding her beloved in her arms. "Alexa, I love you." Kai said in a weak voice. "Kai, baby please don't talk." She said. Soon, the ambulance came and took Kai with them.

The guys rush to the hospital. Alexa kept walking back and forth. "Calm down." Janet told her friend.

"I can't Janet." Alexa respond. She prayed that Kai would come out fine.

Alexa saw Kai's mother rushing in, desperately asking for her son. She joined her mother-in-law. Both women in tears.

"Family members of the patient Kai Hiwatari." A doctor said coming in the waiting in the area.

"Yes, I am the father and here is his mother." Mr. Hiwatari said pointing to himself and his wife.

"We were able to control the bleeding and take out the bullet. But it seems that Kai is in a coma." The doctor informed the family.

"No." Alexa scream. More hot streaming tears dropped from her eyes. "I want to see him, I know Kai won't give up."

"You can't see him." The doctor said.

"No." Alexa said and ran for the operation room. But before she could get in, Hector grabbed her from behind, and she felt unconscious in his arms.

Alexa spread her hands and found herself touching something soft. She opened her eyes and saw herself in a hospital room. She trying to get up but found wire connected from her arm to a machine.

"Shoot." She said. She began to take them out but as she did, someone enter the room.

"What are you doing Alexa?" Janet asked her.

"I am going to see Kai." She respond back.

"But you see to rest, do it for your baby." Janet said again.

She sighed and stopped trying to release herself from the wires.

"Is all my fault." Alexa said brushing her tears again. She rubbed her stomach smoothly.

"No is not." Janet told her friend and rushed to her side.

Soon, Janet found her eyes grow tired, she was began to close her eyes, but decided to leave her friend to rest properly.

Alexa peeked to see that her friend was gone. She successfully release herself and headed to find Kai's room. She peeked through the window of every room until she spotted. She open the door and saw Kai lying on the bed. "Kai." She whisper with hope that he would opened his beautiful grey stormy eyes.

"Kai, wake up." She said a bit loud. She pressed her lips to his. A kiss that was never respond. Alexa brushed her fingers along his two-toned soft blue hair.

"I miss you Kai. I now realized that I could never live without you." Soon or later, she fell asleep with her head on his head and her fingers intertwined with his.

Monday morning had come and Alexa sat in her house. She finished washing and change her clothes to go to the doctor. She didn't wanted to leave Kai side but she really had to change on her little baby. She got in her car along with Janet seating beside her.

"The doctors said Kai's leg is doing better." Janet told her friend.

"I know hopefully he wake up soon." Alexa said.

The ride to the doctor was short but quiet. Both girls got out of the car and headed toward the office.

"Alexa Hiwatari." A nurse called in. She got up and followed the woman to the ultrasound room.

The woman prepare her to do an ultrasound to see if the baby was okay. After, the ultrasound was done, she waited patiently for her friend Janet to come out.

"Everything okay." Janet asked her friend.

"Yes and you?" Alexa said.

"Yes and Hector is going to be happy." Janet said with a smile.

Alexa drove to the hospital and saw Kai parents and friend seating in the waiting area.

"How did things go?" Mrs. Hiwatari asked.

"Very good." She respond back.

"What are you having?" Tyson asked.

"Is a surprise until Kai wakes up?" Alexa respond.

"And you Janet? Tyson asked again.

"A boy." She respond. In the moment, Hector hugged her tightly. He was so happy to know that he was going to have a baby boy.

Alexa watched the happy couple from the afar. She wished Kai was here too.

"Can I go see Kai?" She asked the nurse.

"Yes, you have 20 minutes." She replied back.

Alexa enter his room again. She softly kissed his forehead and touched his face.

"Hey baby. I love you Kai. Today, I went to the doctor. I wished you had went with me. I am six months now and three left to go. I wished you would opened your eyes and looked at me. Those beautiful eyes filled with a special spark. I love how you make me feel. I don't want to leave your side ever again. My Kai. My sweetheart. The father of my children." She said with sadness and hope. She heard the door opened and turned around to wiped the tears away.

"Oh is you." Alexa said.

"Yeah, me." The person said.

"Hilary, what are you doing here?" Alexa asked the girl.

"I came to see Kai." Hilary said," I want you to know something."

"Before, Kai came here, he used to live in Japan. We were so happy together. He was my first one and I was his first love. After a six month relationship. I became pregnant with his child. We waited happily for the arrived of the baby. Finally, the day had come and the baby was born dead. I went through a post-pregnancy depression.I was so depressed that I left a brokenhearted Kai."

"I am sorry to hear that." Alexa said feeling sympathy for the girl. Hilary brushed her fingers along Kai's arm.

"I hope Kai gets better." Hilary said before leaving out.

* * *

April threw her phone across the floor, breaking into a million pieces. " Dam it." She screamed really loud.

"What is your fucking problem?" Dan asked coming from his room.

"That bitch is lucky." April said sitting down on the couch with her arms cross.

"I am confused." Dan said.

"Whatever, you never understand anything." April said leaving to Dan's room.

A smile spread on Dan's face. "I ruined your plan dear April." Dan thought.

* * *

Alexa stared at the man in front of her. She felt so helpless not to be able to wake up, those tears kept sliding down her tears.

"Kai, please wake up. Please, I need you honey." She whisper and then pressed her lips to his, she could taste her own tears. She brushed her fingers alone his hair and lightly scratch his scalp.

"Kai, I want you to know one thing. We are having..."

* * *

**Please Review...Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24: Wide Awake

**Hey beautiful people, I just want to thank all my readers, followers, favorites, helpers and reviewers. Without these amazing people, I wouldn't have the inspiration to continue writing my stories. Thank-you.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Last Time _**

_Alexa stared at the man in front of her. She felt so helpless not to be able to wake up, those tears kept sliding down her tears._

_"Kai, please wake up. Please, I need you honey." She whisper and then pressed her lips to his, she could taste her own tears. She brushed her fingers alone his hair and lightly scratch his scalp._

_"Kai, I want you to know one thing. We are having..."_

**Chapter 24: Wide Awake**

Kai couldn't opened his eyes or moved his body. His eyes felt heavy and his body felt extreme frozen. The only thing he could was breath, feel and listen to his surrounding. He heard his wife entered a few sobbing. He hated hearing her cry and worry so much about him. He heard went his wife approached him and said:" Kai, I want you to know one thing. We are having twins." He could picture her smiling away, but that made him more upset. He wished he was beside her holding her and making her feel loved. Kai felt Alexa pressed her lips to his in a single kiss. He then heard the door closed and then open again a few minutes later. He thought he it was his wife again, but he was extremely wrong.

"Hey Kai." A female voice. He immediately recognize who's voice that was. She was brushing her long fingernails along his bare arms.

"You are stupid, why you saved that bitch's life." She told him expecting no response.

"I wish you had done the same for me." She said again," but don't worry after I kill her, I will have you all to myself." He felt her pressed her lips to his. Kai wanted to push her away and protected his wife. But right now he felt useless, just laying down in a hospital bed. Soon, again he heard the door opened and closed.

Alexa sat in the waiting area. She was a bit tired but didn't wanted to leave Kai alone. Kai's parents were also here waiting for news about his son. She closed her eyes to relax a bit went she heard her voice echoing in the area. Alexa immediately got up to stop the drama her mother was creating.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked her mother.

"Daughter, looked at you. You need to come home to us. You looked all tired and weak." Her mother respond.

"I am okay and I am not leaving." Alexa said.

"Alexa, listen to your mother. You are coming home with us." Her father said.

"No, I want to stay with Kai. I belong with him." Alexa respond to her parents.

"No, you are not." Her father respond.

Alexa was about to leave to go to Kai's room went she saw her mother falling down.

"Mom, mom." She screamed rushing to see her mother.

"You seen what you caused Alexa. Are you happy now?" Her father said.

Alexa waited for the doctors to bring news about her mother and husband.

"Mrs. Alexa, your mother has been asking about you." A doctor inform her a few minutes later.

She entered the room quietly, and saw her mother laying on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her mother.

"Better,I guess." Her mother respond.

"The doctors said that it was your blood pressure." Alexa inform her mother.

"Alexa, please come home." Her mother pleading her.

She was about to say no ,but she didn't wanted her mother to get worse.

"Okay, mom I am coming back home." She said.

Alexa sat in the backseat of her father's car. Her phone in her hand in case someone wanted to inform her about Kai's well-being. She hated been away from him, but she didn't had a choice. She wanted her mother to feel better. She stared at the man driving the car; her father. He was trying his best to get her away from Kai.

As soon, as she got home she rush to her room to packed up some of her clothes. She grabbed a big suitcase and started to packed it with shoes, accessorizes, and clothes. She heard a knocking sound on the door. "Alexa, open up." Her father said from the other side.

"I am in the bathroom, father." She said rushing to hid the suitcase. After the suitcase was out of view she opened the door for her father to come in.

" Alexa, we have to talk." Her father said.

"Go head dad." She said calmly.

"You will not see Kai nor be with him." Her father said.

" No dad, I need Kai." She said.

"I am sorry but it better if you stay away from Kai." Her father said again.

"I can't and I won't. I loved Kai too much. He makes me feel completely, special, and amazing. Went I am with him I can forget about all my problems. He is the father of my babies." She said with a honest face. Her face glowing with love for Kai.

"Babies, more than one?" Her father asked.

"Yes, I am having twins and I am leaving with him." She answer his question and stated her intention.

"Then you won't leave this house." Her father proclaim and left to locked the door from the outside. Alexa rushed to the door to try to open it. But everything was in vain. Even her's phone was taken from her.

"Let me out, please!" She said in a pleading voice. Her fists hitting the bed again and again. Her voice dying out.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes, he was greeted with shining lights from the hospital. He left his eyes adjusted to the lights and then try to release himself from the wires he was connected to. Dam, they were hard to tear but at the end he disconnected himself. He pushed the blanket out of the way to go and find Alexa. He felt tired and weak but right now all that matter was that Alexa was okay. With every passing step, his feet grew weak but his will power was strong as ever. He pushed pass big doors and found a way out of the hospital without people seeing him. He sure didn't where to go or how to get there but he would fine Alexa. He walked to the parking lot to find a ride.

"Kai, what are you doing?' Tyson asked.

"Tyson,help me find Alexa?" He asked his friend.

"I have to take you to the hospital." Tyson said.

"No, I want to see her. I want to hug her and feel her close. Please Tyson?" Kai pleaded him.

"Okay, I will." Tyson told her friend.

"Thanks Tyson." Was Kai only response.

Tyson knew where to find Alexa since he knew that she went home with her parents. He was trying to find out what she was having.

"So, has Alexa told you what you and her are expecting?" Tyson asked his friend.

"Yeah, twins." The two-toned blue hair guy said.

"Wow,congrats dude." Tyson response.

"Thanks man." Kai replied.

"Alexa, I am coming to find you beautiful." Kai thought.

Kai found himself at Alexa mansion. He got out of the car along with Tyson. He was still wearing the hospital gown.

Alexa heard a car pulling up and peeked outside to see who it was. Her eyes went wide went she saw Kai and Tyson in her front yard. She couldn't believe her eyes that he was standing in front of her house.

"Kai!" She scream at the top of her lungs.

Kai heard his name being called. He faced the sound of the person voice. And saw Alexa standing there. Her face on the window.

"I am coming to get you." He screamed.

* * *

**Please Review dear readers...Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25: Battlefield

_**Last Time**_

_Kai found himself at Alexa mansion. He got out of the car along with Tyson. He was still wearing the hospital gown._

_Alexa heard a car pulling up and peeked outside to see who it was. Her eyes went wide went she saw Kai and Tyson in her front yard. She couldn't believe her eyes that he was standing in front of her house._

_"Kai!" She scream at the top of her lungs._

_Kai heard his name being called. He faced the sound of the person voice. And saw Alexa standing there. Her face on the window._

_"I am coming to get you." He screamed._

**Chapter 25:Battlefield**

Kai found him staring at Mr. Retz. His face show no sympathy for him.

"Kai, leave her alone." The man warned him.

"I am sorry sir, but I came for Alexa and I am taking her back."

"Fine, then. Guards...Guards." Mr. Retz said. But the guards were no where to be find.

"What you did Kai?" The man asked.

"Nothing sir." Tyson said from behind.

"Something is wrong." Kai thought. He saw a gun been pointed at Alexa's father. Without hesitation, he launches himself at Alexa father. A bullet was shot but it didn't hit anyone. The bullet was aim at Alexa's father but lucky Kai saved him without any harm. Kai rose up and so did Tyson. Mr. Retz was frozen in his spot unable to move. "Kai Hiwatari had just saved my life." He thought over and over again.

The guys saw went someone came down from a tree.

"Kai, you are such a pest." The person said dressed in all black with a mask covering its face.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"Someone you don't want to meet." The guy answer. The guy pointed the gun to Kai. "I want to get rid of you already, but she wants you alive."

"April, sent you here." Kai said.

"Smart boy." The person said, "but I came here for someone else."

The man walked toward the front door. Kai ran after him and kicked the gun out of his hand. Lucky Kai was wearing shorts or else it would be hard to fight in a hospital gown. The man tried to run for the gun, but Kai kicked it far. The man punched Kai the stomach and then launched another one in the face. Kai got up quick and kicked the man in the legs. The guy fell down, Kai took this to his advantage and caught him from the back holding his arms back. But Kai didn't suspect that someone was standing behind him. The person grab a knife and place it near Kai's neck.

"Let him go." The male voice said. Kai did as he was told and release the man. The first guy kicked him the ribs and while the other one hold him. He then headed back toward the front door and enter.

"Let him go."Someone said from behind and launching themselves at the man. Kai turned around and saw Mr. Retz fighting with the second man while the first was in. He ran after the first one and told Tyson to help Mr. Retz. Kai ran inside the house and up the stairs. He heard a scream coming from Alexa's room and he ran toward the sound.

He enter the open room and saw the guy holding Alexa pointing the gun toward her head. She was scary for her and the babies. "Kai." She said staring at him.

"Step away or me and the girl go down this window." The man order.

"No, please don't harm her. I will do what you asked." Kai said moving away from the door.

"Good Kai." The said moving closer to the door. He stopped walking and faced Kai. He nibbled on Alexa's ear. Alexa was scary. And force her to kiss him while was Kai watching.

"Kai, Kai." Alexa scream.

"Stop." The guy order.

"Never." Alexa screamed. The guy cover her mouth with his hand, but Alexa bit it with all her strength. The man released her and the gun. Kai took this to his advantage and help Alexa escaped. The man launched a few shots but it went in different directions. Kai knocked the gun out of his hand with an assault kick. He kicked the man hard in the ribs. A few punches in the face and stomach.

"That is for kissing my wife." Kai said. Kai was about to take off the mask went a smoke bomb was exploded and smoke cover the whole room.

Kai ran out the room and into the hallways. Soon, he ran outside and found Alexa safe with her dad and Tyson.

"Kai." Alexa said happily rushing to hug her husband.

"I am glad you are okay." Kai said hugging his wife. He rubbed her stomach softly while she placed her lips to his.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"I did too babe." He answer back.

"Kai, I am sorry about the way I treated you. What happen in the past is between me and your father. So, now I will give you my blessings." Mr. Retz said.

"Thanks dad." Alexa said rushing to hug her father. And Kai shook the man hand. "Thank-you sir. It means a lot to Alexa and me." Kai said.

"Wow, what a day." Kai said while he took a place on his living room couch.

"I am just glad you are okay." Alexa said taking a seat beside her husband. He placed his arms around her shoulder and she gave him a kiss.

* * *

April paced back and forth on the living room.

"You bastard." She scream.

"Looked bitch, why don't you do it yourself." The person said.

"Shun, you let Kai your brother beat you." April said.

"Kai will pay for what he did, don't worry." Shun said.

"That bitch has more lives than a cat." April said go toward the window peeking outside.

"Don't worry we'll get them." Shun assure the girl.

"Dimwits!" She screamed. In a moment two guys enter the room.

"Yes." They both said.

"I need you to follow Kai, Alexa, Janet, and Hector, and make sure to tell me every move they do." April said and then left.

"You heard her." Shun said.

Dan listen in the backroom. He had to help them again like the time where a weird guy tried to kidnapped Alexa and Kai got shot.

* * *

Kai grabbed some snacks for his wife to munch on.

"I want some whipped cream, strawberries, and yogurt." Alexa screamed from the couch in the living room.

"Sure thing." Kai said reaching for the strawberries, yogurt, and whipped cream. He closed the fridge and put all the food in a tray.

"Here you go babe." Kai said placing the tray in front of her on a coffee table.

"I love you honey." Alexa said giving him a sweet kiss.

Kai took a spot beside her and started to watch some television.

Mrs. Hiwatari enter the living room and found the couple sitting in the leather couch. "What a lovely couple." She thought.

"So, what are you having?" Mrs. Hiwatari asked.

"Mom, we are having twins." Kai said.

"Oh, twins." Mrs. Hiwatari said a bit sad.

"What is wrong mom?" Kai asked again.

"Kai, there is something I have to tell you." Mrs. Hiwatari said.

"What is it mom?" Kai asked.

"Kai, you have a twin brother."

* * *

**Please reviews...Thanks beautiful people!**


	26. Chapter 26 I cry

_**Last Time**_

_Mrs. Hiwatari enter the living room and found the couple sitting in the leather couch. "What a lovely couple." She thought._

_"So, what are you having?" Mrs. Hiwatari asked._

_"Mom, we are having twins." Kai said._

_"Oh, twins." Mrs. Hiwatari said a bit sad._

_"What is wrong mom?" Kai asked again._

_"Kai, there is something I have to tell you." Mrs. Hiwatari said._

_"What is it mom?" Kai asked._

_"Kai, you have a twin brother."_

**Chapter 26: I cry**

"What!"Kai asked rising from his seat.

"Like, you heard. You have a twin brother."Mrs. Hiwatari said again looking away from her son's face.

"Where is he?" Kai asked in a surprise tone.

"I don't know baby. Your brother was kidnapped at birth, and then me and your father tried to look for him." Mrs. Hiwatari said.

"We have to find him. He could be suffering hunger or thirst." Kai told his mom.

" I never gave up on your brother." Mrs. Hiwatari said.

"Neither will I." Kai said taking a hold of his wife's hand.

"But why did you kept it away from Kai?" Alexa asked.

"Because, me and your father didn't wanted you to suffered like we did." Mrs. Hiwatari said rising up to leave the living room.

Kai stay in silence thinking about his twin brother. He would never imagine that another person looked exactly like him.

"Kai, are you okay?" Alexa asked his husband and rubbed his hand smoothly.

"Yeah, I am just shocked." Kai said fixing his view on the floor.

"Come on, lets go upstairs." Alexa said forgetting about the food on the table.

Alexa took a spot on the Kai's large bed. She grabbed the navy blue blanket and cover herself. She waited for her husband to come from the bathroom. He was washing his face and putting on some comfortable clothes. A smile spread on her face went she saw her husband coming out. He took the empty spot beside his wife and tucked himself in.

"Kai, are you really okay." Alexa asked again.

"Yeah, I am. Just thinking." Kai response back.

"I love you baby." Alexa said placing a kiss on his neck and then taking a spot of his bare chest.

"I do too." Kai said kissing her hair.

She looked up and gave him a kiss on the lips, which of course Kai responded to.

"I miss having you like this." Kai said bring his wife closer to him. He turn off the lamp beside him. Soon, the couple fell asleep.

* * *

Shun stood in front of the mirror. His two-toned blue hair was showing since the dye was coming out. He grabbed another bottle of black dye and dyed his hair again.

"Shun!" A male voice scream from outside his room.

Shun opened the door to greeted the person.

"Yes, sir." Shun respond.

"I told you to make Alexa fall for you." The male said. Brown hair, unshaven beard on his face, brown eyes, tall, and light complexion.

"Is impossible sir. She is marry with Kai." Shun answer.

"I don't freaking care who she is marry to." The man said again.

" I am trying." Shun answer.

"You know what, you are useless, you can't even get a girl to fall for you." The man said.

"Then, why don't you send your men to do it." Shun asked.

The man rose his's hand up and slap Shun across the face.

"I took you in after your parents left you to die. I provide you with a home, money, food, cars, clothes, anything you had ever desire. And this is how you treat me."

"Fuck, I am out." Shun said getting up.

"You can't leave." The man said.

"Yes, I can." Shun said.

"No, you belong to me." The man said.

"Never, you can't never buy me." Shun said.

"I already did." The man answer," Guards."

In a moment, a few guards came out and beat Shun up. After, they thought he was dead they left him stranded on an empty ally.

Shun opened his eyes. He ribs were severed bruised up. Dam, he felt weak. But it was better here than there with him. Shun had never had a real home filled with love. His guardian was never home. He would often spend time by himself. There was no body he could run to at nights went he had a nightmare. He had a huge house but it was silence and lonely. His guardian would beat him up went Shun dropped a tear. He learn to dependent on himself only and to never cry. His dreams, hopes, fears, secrets were only his, no one was there to listen. On father or mother day the kids from his class would brings their parents to the classroom. They would make homemade card for them, but he had no body to make them for. At nights, he would cried silently to himself, he felt lonely and deserted. No one was there for him went he was sick only doctors taking care of him. He would craved a family with a mom, dad and brothers/sisters. Soon, his guardian started to poison him with stuff about his old family and Shun learn to hate them and that family betray you. Went Shun discover who he was his real family, he started to plan revenge on every single one, even his dear twin brother.

Tyson drove back home, he was pretty tired. He drove pass an empty ally and saw someone walking by. The man seem hurt.

"Maybe a criminal." He thought. He stop dead on his tracks went a beam of light shun on the guy's face.

"Kai." He said. He immediately stopped the car and got out.

Shun saw someone approached him. "Kai." They said.

Tyson got closer and saw that this man looked like Kai expect this guy's hair was jet black.

"Sir, are you okay." Tyson asked.

"No." He answer.

"Andrew, is that you?" Tyson asked.

"Yes is me." Shun said remembering his fake name.

"Let me take you to a hospital." Tyson said.

"No, I hate hospitals." Shun said.

"Okay, then I am going to take you to my friend's house, his mother is a doctor." Tyson said reaching for Shun.

Kai heard his phone ringing over and over again. He picked it up and saw Tyson's name on the front screen.

"What the fuck?" Kai asked placing the phone on his ear.

"Kai, I need your help. Please come down stairs." Tyson said.

"This better be an emergency." Kai said hanging up the phone and getting out of bed.

"Kai, where are you going?" Alexa asked sleepy.

"Tyson, is downstairs and needs some assistance." Kai said unlocking the door and going out the room.

Meanwhile, Alexa grabbed a robe and her pink slippers and followed her husband.

"Kai, thanks man."Tyson said getting out the car.

"I need your helping curing someone." Tyson said again.

"I am not a doctor but I can get my mom." Kai said.

"Yes, please." Tyson answer.

Kai did as he was told and walked upstairs to find his mother.

"Mom, Tyson needs your help." Kai said. He heard his mother getting up and saw the lights turned on.

"Tyson my mom is coming. Who needs the medical assistance?" Kai asked. His own question was answer went he saw the one guy couldn't stand. Andrew Carson.

* * *

**Please Review...Thanks beautiful readers!**


	27. Chapter 27: Bruises

**_Last Time_**

_"Kai, thanks man."Tyson said getting out the car._

_"I need your helping curing someone." Tyson said again._

_"I am not a doctor but I can get my mom." Kai said._

_"Yes, please." Tyson answer._

_Kai did as he was told and walked upstairs to find his mother._

_"Mom, Tyson needs your help." Kai said. He heard his mother getting up and saw the lights turned on._

_"Tyson my mom is coming. Who needs the medical assistance?" Kai asked. His own question was answer went he saw the one guy couldn't stand. Andrew Carson._

**Chapter 27: Bruises**

Kai stared at the man in front of him. Bruises on his face and up blood on some cuts while others ones were still fresh.

"Take him to the guest room." Mrs. Hiwatari said from behind.

"Kai, can you help me please?" Tyson his friend.

Kai couldn't move, with hesitation he move to help Tyson carried the guy upstairs. They settled him in a guest room while Kai's mother gather her supplies.

Mrs. Hiwatari closed the door behind her. It was only her, Tyson, Kai and the patient in the room. She begin to check his head for any cuts. While she was checking his head, she discover that he had two-toned blue hair roots. Some of his hair didn't dye completely. Mrs. Hiwatari examine his hair and indeed, he had more two-toned blue hairs. She couldn't believe her eyes, and then the last test it was to check behind the of the twins had a star-shaped birthmark on the right ear. She checked the right ear and found the birthmark. "My son." She thought. Relief and happiness spread inside of her. Her lost son was finally home.

"Mom, you need anything else." Kai asked.

"No, why?'Mrs. Hiwatari asked again.

"Because I am going with Alexa." Kai said.

"No, you can go." Mrs. Hiwatari said.

Mrs. Hiwatari finished clean all of Shun's wounds. Thank to God, he didn't had broken bones. She tucked him. And allow him to rest.

"Your friend is going to be fine Kai." Mrs. Hiwatari said.

"I am glad for him, but he will never be my friend." Kai said leaving the living room.

"I go talk to him." Tyson said and left to follow Kai.

"Is there a problem with Kai and the young man?" Mrs. Hiwatari asked Alexa.

"In the matter of fact yes. Andrew was trying to get me to go out with him, that time went me and Kai were fighting." Alexa said.

"My two sons fighting over a girl." Mrs. Hiwatari thought." I hope Kai can get pass that." The woman said.

"Yes, you are right." Alexa said leaving to her room.

"I can't believe my sons hate each other. I can't tell Kai about this until he and Shun begin to get along." Mrs. Hiwatari thought.

_**A few days later**_

Kai could finally get some rest. He redundantly open his eyes. He grabbed his phone from the table beside him and saw 12:30 on it. He pushed the covers out of the way and made himself get up. He grabbed his flip-flops and headed to the bathroom. He did his morning routine as usual and headed out the bathroom. His wife was still sleeping on the bed and had move to the side where he was sleeping. He walked the hallway and enter the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He saw Shun making himself to coffee.

"Wow, I see that you heal really fast." Kai said.

"Your mother is a really good doctor." Shun replied.

"I see, so you can leave soon. Kai said.

"If it was for me, I would had never came to your house, but it was your friend Tyson who brought me here." Shun respond.

"Go head, why don't you make yourself at home?" Kai said with a serious tone and left out the kitchen.

"Idiot." Shun thought.

"Kai, what wrong?' Alexa asked went she saw her husband standing in the middle of the living room.

"Andrew."Was Kai simply respond.

"Baby, you know that your mother wants to keep him here for a few days. She wants to make sure he is fine." Alexa said.

"He seem pretty healthy to me." Kai respond. Alexa made her way to Kai and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I want to show you something." Kai said grabbing his wife's hands and taking her to their room.

Alexa found herself blind folded in Kai's car. After they got dress, he made her climb in the car and took her somewhere. The trip was pretty long and she was getting excited. She felt Kai stop the car and got off. Soon, he opened the her door and help her climb off. Kai begin to take her blind folded off and she saw a beautiful house. A beautiful green yard. Big huge green trees surround the place, and a large fence protected the house. Ceiling to floor windows. The house was light brown on the outside. Kai grabbed her hand and took her inside. Wooden floor, large bookshelves, dark brown stairs that let upstairs. Two large crystal doors that led outside to a cover up underground pool.

"I love it Kai." Alexa said kissing Kai.

"Our new home." Kai said placing his head on her shoulder.

The couples returned home after a long time. They went to eat and shared wonderful moments together.

"I am hungry baby." Alexa told her husband.

"You are hungry and we just ate." Kai said.

"I only ate two hamburgers, large fries, a pie and one large drink." Alexa said.

"Right, I am not going to serve you more food." Kai said.

"Please baby?" Alexa said placing a few kisses on Kai's lips.

"Alright, I don't want my babies coming out like food.

"Your babies, will not come out looking like food. They will be handsome like you." Alexa told her husband.

"Or beautiful like you." Kai said.

He grabbed his wife hand and took her to the kitchen to prepare something sweet.

"I want some fruit with whipped cream and chocolate fudge." Alexa exclaimed like a little girl.

Kai just sighed at his wife behavior. He saw her eating her fruit with delight. He begin to rubbed her swollen belly and felt a soft kick.

"On of the baby kicked." Kai said with a smile of his face.

"Is daddy." Alexa said talking to the babies.

"Kai pressed his hand softly and one of the baby kicked again.

Shun walked to his old home. He had to get some money out of his old room. He saw the house close by. A car parked in the front. "He must have a visit." Shun thought. He dig through his pocket to find the key to the house. He unlocked the door and enter the house. His guards were outside in the background. To get to his room, he had to go pass his office. He heard moaning along with voices. A female voice was heard along with a male voice.

"Where is Shun at?" The female voice asked.

"That is April." Shun thought.

"Dead probably." Shun's guardian said.

"Dead, what you mean dead?" April asked.

"He tried to walked away from me. I don't let that go so easy." The guardian said.

"I don't understand you, you rescue him from dying went he was a baby and now you try to kill him yourself." April said.

"I didn't rescue that bastard." The guardian said.

"What, then how he came to you?" April asked again.

"I always hated Shun's father. I discover that his wife was pregnant with twins a set of boys. My best way to get to the man was to take one of his son. So, the day Shun was born I kidnapped him from the hospital. And slowly I poison him with terrible stuff about his real family. I wanted him to look at his family with hatred and anger. " The guardian said.

"What?" Shun said.

* * *

**Please Review my beautiful people...Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28: Alive

**_Last Time_**

_"Where is Shun at?" The female voice asked._

_"That is April." Shun thought._

_"What?" Shun said._

**Chapter 28: Alive**

Shun couldn't hold it anymore, he busted through the door. His face cold and serious.

"Everything you told was bull shit. Your words were lies, a bunch of crap to make me hate them! Shun said. "And it worked, all this time I hated my family, but I am going to change that."

"You can't change what happen, the decisions you made in the past affect your present and future." The Guardian said.

"I might not be able to change my past but I always changed my future." Shun said. "I hate you."

"Shun, shun. Don't play with fire or else you will get burned." The Guardian said.

Shun try to run away but many guard gather at the back. He dig in his pocket and found a smoke bomb. He released it and afterward he escape them. He ran as fast as he could, his legs were tried. He looked back trying to see if the guards were still running after him, but went he looked back, he didn't see a boulder in his way. He fell down and his head hit on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Andrew." Mrs. Hiwatari called over and over again.

"Mom, where you looking for Andrew? Kai asked.

"Yes, where his he at? His mom asked again.

"I haven't seen him all day." Kai respond.

Mrs. Hiwatari felt something weird in her heart, like something bad was happen.

"Mom, are okay?" Kai said.

Mrs. Hiwatari world went black, "my son," she said silently.

"Dad, Help!" Kai screamed.

He grab his mother and carried her to the car with the help of some workers.

Kai, Alexa, Janet, Hector and Mr. Hiwatari waited for results on Mrs. Hiwatari.

Soon, the doctor joined them.

"Doctor,how is my wife?" Mr. Hiwatari asked.

"Your wife is fine now, her blood pressure was control. And she will be able to go home today." The Doctor inform them.

"Thanks, doctor." Mr. Hiwatari said.

As said, Mrs. Hiwatari was released the same day. As, she was walking in the hallways she saw a young man with his head bandage up. "Poor guy." She thought not suspected that, that was her son.

**One month later**

Mrs. Hiwatari waited for Shun to return home."I lost my son twice" She thought. She would sit by her window and peek outside.

Kai watched his mother from the afar. She had become sad and gloomy. Everyday she had time,she would sit by the window. Her mind wandering and thinking. "Is almost like she is waiting for someone to come to her." Kai thought.

Alexa put her hand on Kai's shoulder. To show in him that she was there.

"Are okay baby?" She asked.

"Yes, I am just worry about my mom." Kai respond.

"I understand." Alexa said. She drop her arm and begin to walked away, but Kai stopped her.

"Lets go out. I need to get my mind of things." Kai said.

"Where?" Alexa asked.

"The pool." Kai said.

Alexa packed up some clothes for her and her husband. She packed the cutest swimsuit for her to wear. After the couple pack up some food, they headed out to the pool. "Lava La Pool." Was in a big sign in the entrance. They invited Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Janet, Hector and Hilary wanted to join too.

Alexa changed into a two piece swimsuit. A neon pick top and black little shorts. She pass Kai his black swimming trunks. Girls eyeing him as he took off his shirt. "They act like Kai is a billboard that says look at me." Alexa complained.

"I smell jealously." Janet said taking a seat on the bench.

"It must be the meat, you are smelling." Alexa said.

"Lets to the pool." Tyson screamed like a kid.

Kai got in the pool and made Alexa get in too. He hugged his wife close to show all the girls that he was taken.

"Don't want to make your fans jealous Mr. Hiwatari." Alexa joked.

"I only have one fan, that I love with all my heart." Kai said.

"Really now, she must be lucky." Alexa said.

"She is." Kai said capturing the girl in his arms and give her a sweet kiss. The fan girls made and upset, the guys disappointed, their friends cheering for them.

After a long day in the pool, Kai lay on the comfortable bed. His wife was washing in the bathroom, he took off his shirt and left his bare skin hit the cool blanket. He closed his eyes until he heard the bathroom open and closed.

"Baby, my skin is irritated. All red and burnt." Alexa pouted like a kid.

"I told you to wear sun block." Kai said rising from his place. He walked to the mirror where she was looking at herself. He round her belly with his arms and place his head on her shoulder.

"I love you red and burnt."He said placing small kisses on her back and neck. Alexa grabbed her phone that was near.

"Look up." She said. She took a picture of them. "A wonderful moment to keep forever."She said.

* * *

Mrs. Hiwatari receive a phone call from the hospital. She was going to check on a guy that had an accident a month ago and was still in a coma. She climbed on her car and drove to the hospital.

"Doctor Hiwatari please come this way." One of the nurse said as soon as the woman arrived in the hospital.

"Please give me his records." Mrs. Hiwatari said following the nurse.

The nurse led her to room but before the doctor got in, another doctor came by to talked to her.

"Doctor Hiwatari, the boy suffer a big impact to the head. He has been in a coma for a whole month." The doctor inform Doctor Hiwatari.

"How come, I didn't get this case earlier." Doctor Hiwatari asked.

"Another doctor was looking over the case. But he went on vacation." The doctor inform her.

"I am going to check him then." Doctor Hiwatari said.

She open the door and enter in. She could see his two-toned blue hair. "No." She thought. Her fear and worry was rising as every step she took. Her heart beating twice as fast, thumping with every movement of her legs and feet. She made it to his side of the bed. She bent down to look at his face. "Shun..."

* * *

**Any advice...Any review...Thanks beautiful people!**


	29. Chapter 29 People like us

_**Before, I get on with the story. I want to send a thanks to the beautiful people who read, review, love, and follow my story. Below are some names of these incredible people. **_

_**TheLovable3**_

_** Songstress of the Starry Lake **_

_**xXFaith.22Xx**_

_**Naive Amour **_

_**James Birdsong**_

_** BadmanTing**_

_**SMRA**_

_** Finite **_

_**SilverKitsuneGrlAngel **_

_**Rebelle Boss**_

_** xyasminx2**_

_**xxKhloeX**_

_** MasroorWWETNA**_

_**anonymusblader123**_

_** Smile-Chica**_

_**WinterFlower**_

_** renegadestarforce**_

_**Thanks, for the support and love for all my stories.**_

_**Last Time**_

_Mrs. Hiwatari receive a phone call from the hospital. She was going to check on a guy that had an accident a month ago and was still in a coma. She climbed on her car and drove to the hospital._

_"Doctor Hiwatari please come this way." One of the nurse said as soon as the woman arrived in the hospital._

_"Please give me his records." Mrs. Hiwatari said following the nurse._

_The nurse led her to room but before the doctor got in, another doctor came by to talked to her._

_"Doctor Hiwatari, the boy suffer a big impact to the head. He has been in a coma for a whole month." The doctor inform Doctor Hiwatari._

_"How come, I didn't get this case earlier." Doctor Hiwatari asked._

_"Another doctor was looking over the case. But he went on vacation." The doctor inform her._

_"I am going to check him then." Doctor Hiwatari said._

_She open the door and enter in. She could see his two-toned blue hair. "No." She thought. Her fear and worry was rising as every step she took. Her heart beating twice as fast, thumping with every movement of her legs and feet. She made it to his side of the bed. She bent down to look at his face. "Shun..."_

**Chapter: 29 People like us**

Mrs. Hiwatari stared at her son in the bed. His eyes were closed. She grabbed him and hold him close. This was the first time she hugged. She miss her son so much. She was in the moment that she didn't heard the door open.

"Why are you hugging Andrew's body?" A male voice asked from behind.

She left go of the body and faced the person. Her husband was standing there. His face showing confusion and worry for his wife.

"Can't you see, Andrew is our son Shun." Mrs. Hiwatari said, unwanted tears coming from her eyes. Mr. Hiwatari stood frozen staring at both Shun and his beloved wife.

"I can't believe it." The man said rushing to hugged his wife. Their son had come back to them.

* * *

Alexa put on a comfortable dress, her belly was really swollen. She was 7 months now and she only had 2 months left. A smile spread on her face and she rubbed her belly in a smoothly matter. The babies would kick went they heard the voices of hers and Kai. Her babies were going to born in September.

"Alexa." She heard her beloved husband call her name. She sprayed some perfume and turn off the lights of the off the bathroom and headed out.

"Yes, baby." Alexa asked her husband.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked his wife with his hands on his pocket.

"Yes, I am." Alexa said walked toward his husband. She saw Kai walking way but she stopped him. She grab his hand and made him turn around. She pressed herself to him and gave him a hug. Kai wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close, he asked her what was wrong.

"I just wanted to hug you." Alexa said, "Lets get going."

Kai grabbed his wife's hand and walked out the house.

The store could be seen at a distance. "Babies, Mommies, and Daddies."

After, Kai finally find a empty spot close to the store, so his wife didn't had to walked that much, he helped her get off the car. The store was huge filled with parents and little kids. It had babies clothes, furniture, toys, books, electronics, etc.

Alexa admired the store fulled of incredible stuff for her babies.

"Kai, come on lets go to find the crib." Alexa said filled with excitement as she held her husband larger hand. Kai passes a few parents, some of them with 5 kids, other ones with 5. Screaming and crying filled the store. Kai just stared at the parents trying their best to keep their kids quiet. Some men gave him a sympathy smile. Kai decided to keep walking," I can see myself now." Kai thought, doing the same thing as those parents.

Alexa kept walked through the aisles filled with a tons of different cribs. Everytime, she made her decision, she found another one better or prettier.

"Kai, I can't decided." Alexa exclaimed.

"You can pick two." Kai said.

"I know, but I don't know the gender." Alexa said.

"Then buy a unisex crib." Kai told his wife.

After hours and hours of looking Alexa finally set her mind on two baby's cribs. A white wooden one with a baby changer connect to it and some cabinets for storage. And another one that was round shaped color white wooden.

* * *

April walked through the empty hallways of a hospital. She spotted some workers leaving the area of documentation and pregnancy cases. She grabbed the door before it fully closed. "Perfect." She thought. She dig through the cabinets until she found two folders that she was looking for. She grab a nurse outfit and changed before anyone noticed. She closed the door behind her and walked through the hallways like any worker there. After a few minutes, she got out the hospital with success. She climbed on the car that was waiting for her.

"You got the files." The man asking directing his view to her.

"Yes, I did." April said rising the files up. Alexa Hiwatari and Janet Quezada names were on the files.

"Perfect." The man said.

"I can't wait to hold little Kai in my hands." April said pretending to be holding a baby.

"Of course darling you will rise Kai and Hector kids, just like you always wanted." The man said. His brown eyes focused on the road.

* * *

Alexa sat at home with a bowl of cereal in her's hand. She flipped through the channels with the other one.

"Hi, Alexa." Janet said from behind the couch.

Alexa turned around and greeted her friend with a smile. Janet took a spot beside Alexa and started to watch some television too.

"How you been Ja-" Alexa said but her sentence was cut off with she heard a beeping sound coming from her phone. She reached for her phone and saw the message on her phone screen.

_"Alexa, lets me in the Hazelnut Cafe. I need to tell you something important.-Dan"_

Alexa replied back and told him that she had to wait for Kai to return back. Dan said it could not wait.

"It might be a trapped." Janet said.

"It can be something important." Alexa said. She placed the bowl of cereal in the table and left to get her shoes and keys. Janet followed behind since she didn't wanted her friend to go alone.

* * *

Kai tapped his foot on the ground. He was currently sitting at his father's company in a meeting with some of his father's associates. His father had called and inform him to come to the company, they were having a meeting.

"I set up the meeting today because I am going to open another branch. And I want to make my son in charge of it." Mr. Hiwatari said.

"Dad." Kai said a bit surprised.

"I would like to know if you agreed with my decision." Mr. Hiwatari said. He had to get his associates approved because they have money invested.

"Hiwatari, you make very smart decisions. And after a few statement, we have decided to approved the opening of the new branch." One of the associate said.

"Thanks." Mr. Hiwatari said and after a few handshakes and congratulations the associates left.

"So, what do you think Kai?' His father asked as they walked through the hallways.

"Thanks, dad." Kai said giving his father a hug.

"I am proud of you." His father said.

"Come on, lets filled out some paper work." His father said placing his arm around his son.

* * *

Alexa kept calling and calling Kai's phone. "Pick up." Alexa said placing her phone down. Unfortunately, for her Kai had left his phone in the meeting room.

After twenty minutes or so, Alexa arrived at the place. She saw Dan's car parked outside the place.

"Janet keeping calling Kai and I will go in." Alexa said packing her car in front of the shop. She climbed off the car and went into the shop.

"Thanks for coming." Dan said.

" I came here to know what you have to tell me." Alexa said.

* * *

Kai walked back to the meeting room to find his phone. He enter the area and found the phone on the chair where he was sitting. He turn on the screen and saw 30 missed calls from Alexa and Janet. He called back and soon someone picked up.

"Kai." Janet said from the other line." Hurry up, come soon to Hazelnut Cafe."

"Why?" Kai asked as he ran through the office.

"No time for explanation." Janet said.

Lucky for him, the cafe was really near. He spotted a empty space and turned off the car and got out.

Janet, what is wrong?" He asked the girl as he approached her.

"Dan, wants to tell Alexa and you something important, go in." Janet said.

Kai spotted the table where Alexa and Dan was siting. It was close to the door. Kai walked in the establishment. But stopped dead track went he heard the words Dan had to say. "Alexa, Andrew Carson was the one that planned the attack to kidnapped you at that dancing club."

* * *

**Any reviews...Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30:Brokenhearted

_**Last Time**_

_Kai walked back to the meeting room to find his phone. He enter the area and found the phone on the chair where he was sitting. He turn on the screen and saw 30 missed calls from Alexa and Janet. He called back and soon someone picked up._

_"Kai." Janet said from the other line." Hurry up, come soon to Hazelnut Cafe."_

_"Why?" Kai asked as he ran through the office._

_"No time for explanation." Janet said._

_Lucky for him, the cafe was really near. He spotted a empty space and turned off the car and got out._

_Janet, what is wrong?" He asked the girl as he approached her._

_"Dan, wants to tell Alexa and you something important, go in." Janet said._

_Kai spotted the table where Alexa and Dan was siting. It was close to the door. Kai walked in the establishment. But stopped dead track went he heard the words Dan had to say. "Alexa, Andrew Carson was the one that planned the attack to kidnapped you at that dancing club."_

**Chapter 30: Brokenhearted **

Kai saw everything went red.

"What the fuck you saying?" Kai said really loud.

"Kai, come down." Alexa said grabbing his arm.

"Tell me now." Kai said grabbed the man shirt collar.

Everyone in the establishment started to looked at the scene.

"I'll tell you the rest outside." Dan stated getting up to leave the place.

"Andrew along with April planned the attack to kidnapped both Alexa and Janet. I was the one that shot the man to let Alexa go." Dan explained.

"I am going to kill him." Kai said digging in his pocket to find his keys.

"No, Kai please no." Alexa said hugging his husband.

"I don't want to see you kill someone." Alexa said with tears on her eyes.

"Thanks, for telling us this. I need to take Kai home." Alexa said leaving the place.

"Kai, needs to know that Shun this his twin brother." Dan thought. But didn't speak up because he didn't wanted to created more trouble.

Alexa drove back home with Kai in back seat.

"I am going to make sure he pay." Kai thought.

With the help of both girls and Hector, they help Kai to his room. Alexa didn't wanted to leave him alone.

"Kai, I am going to get something to drink." Alexa said heading out. She didn't waited for a response and exited the room.

Kai grabbed his shoes and keys and exited the room without anyone seeing him. He successfully got out the house and climbed on his car that Janet brought back. He dial a number on his phone and waited someone to picked up.

"Hello, Kai." Tyson said.

"Where the fuck is Andrew?" Kai asked.

"I don't know." Tyson said.

"I need you to find it out." Kai said ending the call. He tossed the phone beside him and drove.

* * *

Alexa finished her drink and placed the cup in the sink. She climbed upstairs to go to Kai's room. She open the door and found that the room was empty. "Janet, Hector." She screamed. Her screams heard all over the place. Everyone rushed in to see what was the problem.

"Kai, left." Alexa said.

"We, have to find him and fast." Hector said rushing to his room. A party search was on to find Kai and Andrew, before Kai found his first. Alexa grabbed her shoes, phone and car keys and headed out along with Hilary as her partner.

* * *

Dan climbed off his car and into his apartment. He was tried and just need a good drink and rest. He opened the door of his apartment and found April sitting in his old couch.

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked in a cold voice.

"I came to see you." April said getting up from the couch.

"Well you saw me, you can leave now." Dan said avoiding her.

"Everything, I am doing is for you and me." April said.

"I don't need anything from you." Dan said.

"Well, you are going to need it now." April said reaching for her pocket and pulling out a sting needle and injected it in Dan's neck.

"What the heck is this?" Dan asked pushing her off and rubbing his neck.

"Venom." She simply stated.

Dan felt a small pain in his stomach.

"Soon, you will feel more pain. And eventually you will die." April said licking off his neck.

"I have the remedy. You need to do something for me. And by the way I know you was the one that saved Alexa that day went I tried to kidnapped her." April said.

Dan's eyes open wide. "How does the fuck she knows." Dan thought. He felt more powerful pain striking him.

"See baby, you only have to say that you belong to me and the pain will be gone." April said.

"I need to stay alive." Dan thought."I belong to you and only you."

"Perfect." April thought. She applied only a small mixture of the remedy. "You will feel less pain. I need to make sure you are in my side completely."

* * *

Kai heard a beeping sound coming from his phone.

"Kai, Andrew is in the hospital." Tyson said.

"And he going to stay in the hospital." Kai told Tyson and hung up. He tossed the phone on the other seat. The only hospital here was Vince Hospital. He drove as fact as could to the hospital. His eyes feels with revenge and hatred against him. "I let him in my home." Kai thought. After find a spot where to park. Kai turned off his car and got his phone before climbing out the car.

"I want to know what room is Andrew Carson at?" Kai asked the receptionist in the main entrance.

He saw her punched a few keys and then looked up. "Andrew Carson is in room 501. But visiting time is over." The lady said.

"Fuck." Kai thought. " I don't care, I am going up to see him." He stated. He ran up to the elevator and the door closed.

Mrs. Hiwatari closed the door behind her and was headed to her office. She walked quietly and until she spotted a few policemen. "What is the chaos?" She asked one of them. Her question was answer went she saw Kai running.

"Please stop." She said. She grabbed her son and shielded him from the policemen.

"He was coming to see me. No trouble here." The doctor said. The policemen looked around and until one of them said "okay."

All of them left and Mrs. Hiwatari wanted an explanation from her son.

"Kai, what is your problem?" His mother asked him grabbing her arm.

"I want to killed him." Kai said trying to release himself from his mother grips.

"Who?" His mother asked him again.

"Andrew Carson, that is who." Kai said.

Mrs. Hiwatari released him to cover her mouth. "No, Kai you can't." His mother finally speak up.

"He is going to pay for what he did to Alexa." Kai said.

"I won't let you Kai." His mother said.

"I don't need anyone permission." Kai said running toward Andrew's room. He found room 501 and opened the door. He saw a pair of feet on the bed, but the face couldn't be since because of a curtain. Andrew(Shun) bandages were taken off and you could see the person face clearly. He moved the curtain out of the way and saw something unexpected, his own reflection...

* * *

**Any reviews...Thanks**


	31. Chapter 31: Give your heart a break

**_Last Time_**

_"Kai, what is your problem?" His mother asked him grabbing her arm._

_"I want to killed him." Kai said trying to release himself from his mother grips._

_"Who?" His mother asked him again._

_"Andrew Carson, that is who." Kai said._

_Mrs. Hiwatari released him to cover her mouth. "No, Kai you can't." His mother finally speak up._

_"He is going to pay for what he did to Alexa." Kai said._

_"I won't let you Kai." His mother said._

_"I don't need anyone permission." Kai said running toward Andrew's room. He found room 501 and opened the door. He saw a pair of feet on the bed, but the face couldn't be since because of a curtain. Andrew(Shun) bandages were taken off and you could see the person face clearly. He moved the curtain out of the way and saw something unexpected, his own reflection..._

**Chapter 31: Give your heart a break**

"It can't be." He said looking at the figure laying helpless on the hospital bed. His own worst nightmare was coming alive, his own reflection planning the attack of his wife. His hands clenched into fists. He punched the wall, letting all his anger out. He felt frustrated yet devastated. His own blood was cruel, he was willing to kill for what money,fame, women? Had he planed other attacks beside this one? All along he wanted to be close to his wife, to befriend her or even date her? He couldn't stand the thought that he let this man close to his wife, his friends, his parents, his home and him.

"You knew about this." Kai asked the figure standing behind him.

"Kai, is your brother Shun." His mother said.

"This person will never be my brother." He respond keeping his view on the wall in front of him.

"Kai, you have to accept him into the family once he recover." She said again trying to get closer to her son.

"I will never accept him mother." Kai said turning around to leave.

"Kai please." His mother begged hold on to Kai's arm.

Kai stared at his mother with cold eyes filled with anger.

"Don't asked me the impossible." He said, she released his arm and watch him go. Tears peeking from her eyes.

Alexa ran in the hospital hallways looking for Kai. She was so relief went she saw her husband walking toward her. She looked at his knuckles covered in blood.

"Kai," she whisper, she rushed to his side. "What happen?" She asked, her voice trembling like she was in the verge on crying.

"I didn't kill him." He said silently. She cover his hands with hers. "I am glad." She whispered hugging him from behind. Alexa stared at her husband eyes cold as ice filled with disappointment, sadness, and anger.

"Is better, if you stay away from me." Kai said trying to walked way." I don't know if he after me or worst you. He could killed me and hurt you in the progress. You are safe without me. I could never live in a world where you are not there."

"Kai, don't. Please let me with you. I can only be safe with you only. No one can protected me like you." Alexa said letting her tears flowed out.

Kai turned around and wiped his wife tears away, he hugged her body close.

After a hour or so, the couple return to Alexa's house. Her husband was tired, so she let him rest on her bed.

"How is Kai?" Janet asked as she and Hector enter the Alexa's place.

"In bad shape." Alexa respond.

"No one would had thought that Andrew was his brother." Hector commented.

"I know, and Kai also feel guilt about all this." Alexa said.

_Kai walked to the hospital, his wife was giving birth to his babies. He rushed in happiness to see the love of his life. His heart fluttered with excitement as he open her's room door. Went he enter the room, his heart broken into a million pieces. His wife body laying lifeless on the hospital bed, red blood strain the white sheets. Her eyes open wide, her hands holding her swollen belly. Andrew was standing close to the corpse, a evil smile plastered on his face. "She screamed your name last Kai." He said pointing the gun at Kai. Kai screamed in horror and headed to destroy the one person that killed him alive. As soon as he tried to hit Andrew(Shun) his fist met thin air, he was gone. Kai then looked at his hand fulled of blood, his wife's blood,and the gun in his other hand. He dropped the gun and ran toward his wife._

Kai woke up, screaming in horror. Sweat covered his forehead. Alexa cam rushing in as soon as she heard his screaming.

"Kai, are you okay?" She asked her voice full of concerned for her beloved.

"Kai, please answer me." She said again.

Kai turned his head around and faced his wife. Her eyes filled with concerned, sadness, and worry for him. Kai stared at his hands clean, he could almost feel the cold blood in his hands again.

"I never want to lose you." Kai said letting his own tears come out. She kissed her husband, she could feeling her and his tears in the kiss they were sharing. Kai held her body close, he would guard her sleep. Alexa placed her head on Kai's bare chest, she felt safe went he was with her. She didn't know what she would without Kai by her side. Never in a million years.

* * *

"Wow, two months go really fast." Alexa said taking a seat beside her husband. So much had happen They decided to move out Kai's parent house and into the house that Kai brought her Alexa. The couple little by little brought furniture for their new house. Two big rooms were decorated for the babies, filled with clothes, toys and shoes. Shun was still in a coma and Kai's parents was taking care of him. Hector and Janet moving to their own house close to Kai and Alexa place.

"Yes, and we are close to three months now." Kai said placing a sweet kiss on her belly.

"Kai, I need to go pee." Alexa said trying to get up.

"Then, go pee."Kai said.

"My ankles hurt really bad." Alexa whined.

"I am not carrying you." Kai said.

"You suck." She said sticking out her tongue.

"And, I still love you." Kai said placing a kiss on her forehead. Alexa was glad her husband was back. He had pass through many depressing phrase, she was glad he had recover about the new about his brother. He would often dreams those bad dreams, but she was helping him feel much better. Kai decided not to be jerk no more and helped his wife go to the bathroom.

Kai could hear the running of water from outside the bathroom. "Wow, she can really pee." He thought grabbing the remote to the television.

"Oh man." She thought getting from the pottery, her belly was really swollen, soon she will birth to two beautiful babies that mean the world to her and Kai.

* * *

The guardian and April sat in a doctor's office. The doctor hypothesized by the amount of cash in front of him.

"So, will you do it?" The guardian asked.

"Yes, sir." The doctor said passing his finger along the stacks of cash.

"Remember, stick with the plan." April said," Soon, I will have to babies."

"You are the doctor assigned to both cases." The guardian said, " I will see you then."

"Kai and Hector both will pay with something they love truly." April thought an evil smile plastered on her face. " There is a price to pay went you decided to turn against me."

* * *

**Any review lovely people?Thanks**

**Preview:**

**"Kai, the babies are coming." Alexa said holding her belly. Her water had broke.**

**"Hold on love." Kai yelled trying to gather all her stuff. **

**"I am trying but the babies not so much." She scream. "It hurts."**


End file.
